A Meaning In Death
by antilogicgirl
Summary: Sasuke killed Orochimaru and took over the Sound village. His botched assassination of Tsunade killed Sakura instead. This sends ripples throughout Konoha that bring everyone closer. Some OOC.
1. Two Men Through the Window

**A/N:** This is a complex piece, involving many characters from the Naruto gang. There is much OOC, but that's my favorite thing. I love molding the characters, but not so much that it'll freak people out **too **much.

**Warning:** there are some things in this fic that might not be suited to those who are of fragile disposition. In other words, there are suggestive situations, mention of nudity, as well as dark behavior on part of Sasuke.

That being said, I would also like to say that it will probably be pretty long. I usually try to finish a piece before posting it bit by bit, but I'm up to page 45 (in Microsoft Word), and it is far from done. I need input. Please review. I'll remind you at the end of the chapter.

**Legal Stuffiness:** Uh, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that pertain to it. However, the character of Morimoto Risa, as well as the plot and story of this piece _do_ belong to me!

**Time:** approximately six years after Sasuke goes to Orochimaru.

**Place: ** Konoha.

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Men Through the Window

* * *

_January 24. Journal of Morimoto Risa_

_I met a man today. Two, actually. I was showering. Odd place to meet a man, right? But that's how it happened. I was nearly done in the shower, and I heard this deafening crash come from my bedroom. I turned off the water and hurriedly wrapped a towel around myself. When I reached the bedroom, there were two men standing in the middle of the floor, staring each other down. One had long, dark hair, and his clothes were so dark blue that they were nearly black. On his back was an odd symbol, like a fan, red and white. The other had short, spiky blond hair, and eyes like the sea. He saw me first, and apologized for them bursting into the window, which was now demolished._

_The dark man turned his black eyes on me, and I felt a chill go through me. It was as if I were an insect to him. My mouth worked, and I couldn't speak. Under his eyes, I felt so helpless…I hate feeling that way. The blonde man saw the way that the dark man was looking at me. He spoke again. "Sasuke, don't touch her. She has nothing to do with this." I wondered for a second what it was he meant, and then this Sasuke pulled a kunai, grabbed me, and held it to my throat._

"_Move and she dies. You know I will, Naruto."_

_And, me being the weak moron that I am, I fainted. Now, here I am in bed, where I have been for about six hours, it seems._

* * *

Naruto sat across from Sasuke, who was bound and gagged. "Bastard," he growled. "What did you have to go and grab that girl for?" He had been trying to get an answer out of his former friend for some time. Now, he just asked the air, knowing that even without the leather strap keeping him from speaking, he still wouldn't tell him. The problem with using someone as a shield is that they have to stay upright. When she'd fainted, Naruto made his move, and secured him. 

The dark-haired young man glared over at him. It had been a year since Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and taken over as the resident evil nut-job of the universe. He and Naruto were now both twenty years old. In the process of him attempting to murder Tsunade, he had killed Sakura instead, and showed absolutely no remorse for slaughtering her. It was hard for Naruto to hate, but if hate were possible for him, then every ounce of his hatred was aimed at the man before him. "I wish I could kill you right now. But, Tsunade-sama has better plans for you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He seemed slightly frightened. "Oh, yes. She wants revenge. Sakura was like a daughter to her, asshole." He felt his rage flaring again. "Why, Sasuke? Why did you have to kill her? She loved you! She loved you more than her life. That's why she—" Naruto clamped his mouth shut, shoving the memory of Sakura's dead eyes away. The funeral would be the next day. Sasuke would not be attending. Tsunade had very interesting plans for him, as Naruto understood it, and he wished he could be there when the sick bastard was broken, bleeding, and crying. He wanted to see pain on Sasuke's face. He wanted to know that he was, in fact human.

Sasuke had killed twelve ANBU and Sakura, as well as critically injured both Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba. But it had only taken a small miscalculation on his part to deliver himself into Naruto's hands. It would have been what Shikamaru called "checkmate." Naruto drew a long string of beads from his pocket. Wrapping them twice around Sasuke's neck, he made a few hand seals, and then watched as the chakra bit into the dark-haired man's neck, sinking in and weakening him. His eyes bulged. Naruto smiled. Even if that had not been part of his orders from the Hokage, he would have used that jutsu.

It sucked chakra out of Sasuke, nearly to the point where it would kill him, as well as sapping his physical strength. At the moment, Naruto didn't need to have him bound, but he didn't want to take any chances. "I'll have to go to the girl's house and apologize tomorrow after Sakura's funeral. You bastard. Asshole. Jerk." He couldn't think of any more names to call him. "I still don't understand why you used her as a shield. You don't even like women!" But there had been that look in his eyes…Just like when Sasuke had gone after Hinata.

Neji had been furious. He left the village for three months, and came back battered and bloody. After he finally tracked the bastard down, his battle with Sasuke had lasted days, but in the end, he couldn't kill him. Hinata had cared for his wounds personally. They were now both broken. Broken by Sasuke. Because of that, they clung to one another.

* * *

Naruto, still wearing his funeral garb, knocked on the door of the apartment he and Sasuke had wrecked the day before. The same girl answered. He smiled nervously. "Hi. Um, I just came to tell you that I'm sorry I broke your window. If you like, I can pay for it to be fixed." 

The girl shook her head. "Won't you come in…?"

"Gomen. My name is Uzimaki Naruto. I'm a special jounin of Konoha." He stepped inside the apartment. "I was pursuing the other man you saw. He is a great criminal. He has killed many people, and betrayed the village." The girl was nodding slowly. He decided to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about Sasuke. "Your accent is familiar. You wouldn't happen to be from the Wave Country, would you?" The girl blushed, nodding again. "Oh. You know the bridge they built about eight years ago now?"

"You mean the Naruto Bridge…?" Her eyes widened, and Naruto smiled. He nodded. "You're _the_ Naruto? Wow. I'm pleased to meet you!" She bowed formally, and Naruto waved her off.

"Come on, there's no need for that. But can you tell me your name?"

Again, she blushed. "Morimoto Risa. Please, Naruto-san, sit down. I was about to make tea. Will you have some?" Naruto nodded with a smile, and made for the couch. He sat, and listened to the girl moving in the kitchen. A feeling of guilt came over him. _Sakura loved tea,_ he thought, _but she won't have it again. Damn you Uchiha Sasuke! You'll burn in the darkest hell for what you've done!_

After a few moments of gripping the couch cushions and fuming, the young man made a conscious effort to calm himself. He did not want to alarm Risa-chan when she came back in. Instead of thinking of Sakura, he tried to think of this girl he had met just yesterday, the day his friend was killed. She was tall, with long hair the color of walnuts. Her eyes were a bright, clear green, lighter than Sakura's. If he had not been so busy tying Sasuke up and restraining him the day before, he would have had more time to admire her long legs, and the smooth skin of her chest.

He had put her to bed after brushing the debris off of the covers, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She had smelled like a mild soap, and ginger. Leaning back on the couch, he closed his eyes. A small smile found its way to his lips, and he thought of how he had given Sasuke a swift kick to the stomach before he'd scooped her up from the floor and walked her over to the bed. It was a pleasant thought. What was not pleasant was the look in Sasuke's eyes when he had turned to Risa the day before. It was just like what Hinata had said.

* * *

_  
_

_Hinata had been soaking in the Hot Springs District, in one of the women-only bath houses. The air had been misty, since the day was cold, and she sat with her back against one of the large rocks in the water. Breathing deeply, she moved her arms lazily over the surface of the water. Watching the ripples, she was content. Her day had been good, and this was the perfect end to it. She smiled, leaning her head back against the rock and closing her eyes. A solitary bath in the hot springs was just what she needed._

_Her solitude was soon interrupted, however, by the feeling of another's presence. Her eyes opened lazily, then they widened in alarm. Standing there, more than knee-deep in water, was Uchiha Sasuke, the successor to the rule of the Village of Sound. He looked down at her with a mixture of contempt and a sort of twisted desire that frightened her._

_Sasuke reached down and took hold of the back of her hair, pulling her up slowly and steadily. Oddly enough, it wasn't really hurting her at all. "Sasuke-kun…" She couldn't think of what to say. His eyes were burning into her, and she could not look away. She felt his other hand remove her towel. It was at this point that she seemed to realize what was about to happen. Hinata's once unsure voice changed rapidly. In a very firm tone, she said, "Let go of me."_

_He leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face as he looked into her eyes and said, "Why should I, Hinata-chan?" And he moved his face down to her neck, softly kissing translucent skin. She shivered involuntarily. Sasuke's hand released her hair, and he backed her against the rock. Hinata's mind revolted at the thought of what he was doing. Finally, as his hands moved over her body, she had had quite enough._

_"Because, Sasuke-kun, if you don't let me go, I'll be forced to hurt you." That made him laugh. It was a cold, empty sound, and for the barest of instants, she pitied him. Anyone who seemed so empty was surely worthy of pity, weren't they? But when he looked back at her with those eyes again, she had no pity. Compassion was for those who really deserved it, and he did not. Her hands planted themselves firmly on his chest, and she pushed him away._

_He slid back a few feet, giving Hinata just enough space to enter her fighting stance. Sasuke's mouth curled in a smirk. "You planning to fight me, Hinata-chan?" Grim determination set into her features, and she activated her Byakagun. She nodded. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and said, "Hai. Hajime, Hinata." She began, using techniques learned from her father. None of them seemed to work._

_Hinata's stance changed slightly, and her style became tighter, more regulated, and then, she broke into a series of fast movements that Sasuke recognized. Neji had been teaching her, and she used his sixty-four hands technique on Sasuke, closing off his main chakra openings. He seemed not a little frightened of her, as she advanced on him. "Sasuke-kun, if you don't leave, I'll have to kill you. For Naruto's sake, I'll let you go." And he had run. Hinata fell with a splash to the ground, wishing to drown herself._

_When she got home, she cried in her room for two days, not allowing anyone in. After the second day, Neji had broken her door in. She told him everything. His eyes had been a white fire, filled with a new anger, a new hatred. "Please, please, onih-san…" she had begged him, "Please don't go!" Hinata clung to him, as he sat stiffly, trying to stand. A moment later, he relented. She held him tightly._

_His hand touched her face, gently. "Hinata-sama, please. I promised to protect you. Let me at least pay him back for the crime he nearly committed." Hinata's eyes had searched his face, trying to find the reason for his sudden rage. It was more than just his vow of protection. There was something else…and then she saw it. At the heart of that fire in his eyes, was the reason, and the cause for it. "I can't let him hurt my Hinata-sama. I can't let anyone ever hurt you. I would rather die."_

_He had held her for a long time, strong arms surrounding her, and she felt safe. Only then was she able to stop crying. Her tears dried, and he continued to hold her, that fierce look never fading from his eyes. When she became sleepy, he carried her to the bed, and covered her with the blankets. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt his lips on hers, a light, chaste kiss. His voice whispered to her in the half-dream she found herself in. "Let me protect you, Hinata…forever."_

* * *

He heard the clinking of cups, and her footsteps coming back from the kitchen, and these had broken his reverie. She served the tea, not looking him in the eye. It was like dealing with Hinata-chan, only he had a feeling that this modesty and timidity were not genuine. "Risa-chan?" She looked at him. "Are you ok? You seem kinda…I dunno, nervous." 

Her right eyebrow rose, and a spark ignited in her eyes. "Wouldn't you be nervous if someone who saw you nearly naked one day showed up at your door the next day?" Her voice had taken on a tone that reminded him far too much of Sakura. Oh, this is bad…it's too soon. You know this is bad, right? "I mean, I nearly fainted when I opened the door. It's not every day that a girl meets a man under such a strange circumstance."

Naruto nodded wisely. She was blushing again. He tried not to smile, but failed miserably. She simply reminded him too much of Sakura. "Hai. I hope you weren't too embarrassed?" His clumsily probing question seemed to take her by surprise. "I didn't mean to pry, it's just that you're blushing." He smiled into his teacup. Why am I talking to her like I used to talk to Sakura? She's not Sakura. She's Risa. But just then, she did something that Sakura would have done, only slightly altered. Fast as any taijutsu that Kakashi used, she reached over and took his cup from him with one hand while smacking him on top of the head with the other.

Handing his cup back to him, she said, "Now, I don't think that's any of your business, is it, Naruto-san?"

"Itai! Oi. Drop the –san, will you? If you're gonna hit me, you should just call me Naruto. Everyone else does." She smiled, nodding. He felt a lump begin to grow on his head. She was very much like Sakura, indeed. But then, she did something that was un-Sakura-like. She ran from the room, returning a moment later with a plastic bag, full of ice. She set it on his head.

"Gomen, Naruto. I lost my temper. It's always been a problem for me. Why are you looking at me like that?" Her brow furrowed. His eyes widened. She's not Sakura…not Sakura…not Sakura…

"You just remind me of someone, that's all." He sipped his tea, while holding the bag of ice with his other hand.

"Who do I remind you of?"

"Someone very special. Someone I'll never meet again." He turned and looked out of the window, removing the bag of ice from his head and letting it sit on the couch next to him. "She's dead. That man I was chasing yesterday, he killed her." He was not sure why he was telling her these things. Was it because she was like Sakura? Probably. "I wanted to kill him for what he did. I wanted to make him hurt, make him pay. He killed the one person in the world who truly loved him. She did, you know. How, I'll never understand, but she loved him more than she did her own life."

Naruto did not need to turn his sad blue eyes to her to know that she was staring hard at him, an expression of surprise on her face. He didn't want to continue, but now that he had begun, he couldn't stop. He told her everything.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He is one of the two remaining members of the Uchiha Clan. His brother killed the rest. Sasuke was mostly ok after that until Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin, marked him with a cursed seal. It gave him power, and he wanted more. He wanted power so that he could kill his brother. Orochimaru wanted to use him as a container for his spirit. He was immortal, you see. He transferred his memories, power, and spirit into a new body every so often.

"Sasuke went to him willingly, but somehow managed to keep from being used as Orochimaru's container. Then, a year ago, Orochimaru's body was found, and a new ruler appeared in the Village of Sound. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. He had taken the man's power. He had become so arrogant, so hungry for power, that he had killed anyone who stood in his way, including his master. Then, just yesterday, he tried to kill the Godaime. He only succeeded in killing twelve of our best ANBU, as well as Hurano Sakura. She tried to reason with him, to stop him. He just used a terrible jutsu, and cut her down. I can still see her eyes when the Chidori tore through her…"

He felt tears course down his cheeks. They had been held back during the funeral. He promised himself that he would not cry. Now he had broken that promise, and in front of a total stranger. All because she looked like Sakura.

"Naruto…" He turned his head to look at her. To his surprise, she was crying. She rose from her chair and came to sit next to him on the couch. Risa took his hand.


	2. Sleepover?

Last time…

"Naruto…" He turned his head to look at her. To his surprise, she was crying. She rose from her chair and came to sit next to him on the couch. Risa took his hand.

* * *

He looked so sad, sitting there with his cup, and tears falling from his eyes. Naruto had told her that she reminded him of someone special to him. In his grief, he had seen this Sakura in her. She thought momentarily, what horrible timing. Under any other circumstances, she would have no problem with him looking at her the way he was. He was beautiful. He was leanly muscular, tall, and those eyes…they made her want to melt. He was funny, too. But she was afraid of what the implications of her looking like his close friend might be. 

If that was the case, then why was she holding his hand? She told herself it was to comfort him, which was partially true. It sent a pain through her to see those beautiful eyes so sad. But then again, she thought, you'd better be very careful. _You're half a step away from falling for him. Watch it, woman!_

* * *

Naruto had excused himself quickly but politely soon after Risa had taken his hand. He didn't trust himself to be around her any longer. Risa had asked if she could visit him later in the week, to make sure he was alright. He had agreed, if only to ease his exit. He didn't want her to think badly of him. 

As he wandered through the streets of Konoha, feeling utterly lost, he found himself outside Yamanaka Flowers. Pushing the door open, he found Ino behind the counter. He had been surprised that Tsunade had spent most of her chakra to heal Ino and Kiba. They were now both fully recovered, only a day after being half-dead.

She had a box of tissues on the counter, and was wiping her eyes with one as he entered. As she looked up at him, she smiled, but it was forced. "Ohayo, Naruto. How can I help…you?" Ino had just gotten a good look at his face. Her eyes widened. She held up a finger, indicating that he should wait. She went into the back, returning with her mother, and a jacket.

She slipped on the jacket, and took him by the arm, leading him out of the shop, and leaving her mother at the counter. "Let's go, Naruto. We're out of here." Her hand was a gentle pressure on his arm, and he allowed himself to be guided out of the door, and through the streets. He watched her back as she dragged him through the street, her blonde hair swaying in the cold breeze. Why had he gone to Ino's? It was still a mystery to him. He was not paying attention to anything, except for Ino's back.

Naruto didn't notice when they entered the doors of the Ninja Academy. He didn't care as they mounted the stairs. And when they burst out onto the rooftop, he merely hugged himself against the cold. Ino dragged him to a bench, making him sit. She sat next to him. "Naruto, you're a mess. Are you ok?"

Finally, he snapped out of his stupor. "Ino…I-I met this girl. She looks just like Sakura." The kunoichi's eyes grew large. "I don't understand. She looks like her, and she acts like her. There are differences, too, but—" His voice caught in his throat, "—it's like she's back. She's going to come visit me later this week. I don't know what's happening."

Ino's eyes had narrowed. "Are you sure? You're not hallucinating anything? You're under a lot of stress, Naruto. It would be easy for you to have seen something that's not there."

He suddenly seemed angry. Naruto grabbed her hand, and put it on the top of his head. "Feel that lump? She gave that to me. Does that feel like a hallucination to you?" His blue eyes were aflame. Then, he let go of her hand, and slumped. "Tell me that's not something Sakura would do…" His voice had become saturated with loneliness.

"Was it the girl that owned the apartment you captured Sasuke in?"

He nodded.

"Is she really like Sakura?"

Again, he nodded.

"Then, if it's alright, I'd like to meet her." Ino's eyes looked like she was far, far away. She had not been on good terms with Sakura for a very long time. Oddly, she was taking the pink-haired woman's death just as hard as Naruto was. It was most likely the fact that she had never made peace with her before Sasuke killed her. "I…I miss her, Naruto." Ino was beginning to cry.

Naruto took her hand, then gave it up. He enfolded her gently in his arms. Ino's head rested on his chest, and he rocked slowly forward and back. "I miss her, too, Ino. I miss her, too." _More than you know._

* * *

Sasuke looked up at Tsunade, glaring. She looked down on him, glaring back. "You have a visitor, Uchiha." 

Tsunade stepped aside, allowing Sasuke's visitor to enter the cell. The young man's eyes widened. "We have allowed him temporary provisional asylum. I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on…" Smiling, she left the cell, and locked it behind her.

* * *

Neji walked down the path to the main house. It was early evening, and he had an invitation from Hinata for dinner. He wasn't really feeling up to dinner with the clan, so he accepted her invitation. She had a small room that she used for various purposes, and it was there that he was headed. His thoughts drifted as he walked. 

The day he left to find Sasuke, he had all but let her know his feelings, though he was not sure she would remember. She had been nearly asleep. His lips still remembered the feeling of hers, and he nearly stumbled, thinking of it. He eventually came to the door of Hinata's room. Raising his hand, he knocked.

He heard Hinata's voice from within, telling him to come in. He opened the door, and found her sitting next to a small, low table. She rose, and ushered him to a cushion opposite where she had been sitting. Then she briefly left the room, coming back a moment later with a tray. As he watched her laying out the food, he saw that she was not looking directly at him. She only avoided eye contact with him now at times when she was nervous. What caused this nervousness?

Hinata rose again, moving to place the tray in the corner, and retrieve the tea and cups. Her movements were graceful, measured, and practiced. The lavender kimono she wore complimented her raven-colored hair, and draped perfectly over her shoulders. He felt his heart jump a little as she offered him his teacup. Her eyes had met his for the merest of instants, but what he saw there…

* * *

Kakashi sat in a booth in a bar, two empty sake bottles sitting in front of him. Kurenai, sitting across from him, frowned. Her hand drifted toward the third bottle, which was full. When her hand touched it, Kakashi's hand gripped hers, and his dark eye glared at her. Both jounin drew kunai in the same instant, laying them at the other's throats. "Kakashi, stop this. You are not the one to blame." 

"But I taught him that jutsu." His voice was a low growl. "It _is_ my fault. If I had not taught him that, if I had taught him better, Sakura would still be alive." Kurenai lowered her kunai. Kakashi's remained for a moment, then he lowered his, as well. His hand fell from the bottle. She lifted it from the table, and took his cup. She poured herself a cupful, and emptied it directly.

Kiba had been injured, and though she didn't blame herself for her former student's injury, he was like a son to her. She was stressed out too, though not to the extent that Kakashi was. She gave up the cup, and drank the sake directly from the bottle, draining it. As the warmth of it spread through her, she looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, please. Would Sakura want you to be this way?" His eye widened, and he sadly shook his head. "Then please, leave the sake alone. Come with me."

She put money down on the table, and pulled him out of his seat, then out of the bar. They walked down the street, silent. After a time, they came to the Memorial Stone. There, a new set of names was already inscribed. The last name was Hurano Sakura. The silver-haired jounin sat next to the stone. He traced the freshly carved characters of Sakura's name. His eyes strayed to another name, further up the stone. Uchiha Obito's name was listed among those, as well. Kakashi leaned his head against the stone. He would not cry. He never cried.

Kurenai stared at him. He was broken. Would he ever mend?

* * *

"Hello, little brother." 

Sasuke whimpered in the corner of his cell. Itachi loomed over him. The elder Uchiha looked down on his brother. "I'm afraid that the Uchiha Clan may just have to die with you, little brother. The Hokage is a vicious woman. I was surprised to meet Gai, and more surprised by the message he had for me." He knelt, and poked Sasuke's forehead. He did not enjoy the fear in his brother's face. However, it seemed that he was not fit to continue the clan after all.

* * *

Risa lay awake. She could not rid her mind of the image of those eyes. It was nearly three in the morning, and if she didn't get sleep soon, she would be worthless in the pastry shop when the sun came up. Her eyes strayed to the blanket nailed over the gaping hole in the wall where her bedroom window once had been. It was not so cold as it was the night before, but she wished that it was fixed already. 

Sighing, she got up from bed, and walked to her closet. She was restless. There was not going to be any sleep for her, and she knew it. Pulling a long black leather coat from her closet, she threw it onto the bed. She also took out a pair of boots, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a dark green skirt that reached her knees. "I must be crazy." She thought aloud as she pulled on the clothes, and walked to her door. Just as she was putting her shoes on to leave, there was a knock on her door. Her eyes widened. "I guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep tonight…" She muttered, pulling on her left boot, and standing.

As she withdrew the dead-bolt, she turned the knob, and then opened the door. Standing there, at her door, was the very person she was on the way out to see. Uzimaki Naruto was smiling nervously at her. "Anou…Risa-chan?" He saw that she was fully dressed. "Gomen, Risa-chan. You were going out?" He seemed slightly disappointed.

"Ah." Embarrassment colored her cheeks. "I couldn't sleep. I was going to go for a walk. Want to come?" She knew that he had done exactly as she had been planning to do. Smiling his nervous smile again, he nodded. She locked her door and they went down the stairs and into the street. "Was there something you needed, Naruto?"

Risa looked over at him and saw him biting his lower lip. He looked at her and said in a rush, "I thought that you might get sick sleeping in a cold room. I was gonna see if you wanted to come over to my house until they fixed your window." His eyes were wide, as if he was surprised that he had the gall to say such a thing. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Ok."

"What?" His voice was incredulous. He had obviously expected her to say no. _Honestly, how do you say no to that face?_ He sagged in relief as he realized what she had said.

The two of them began to walk in the direction of Naruto's apartment. She had to be up in three hours, but she was sure that it would be easier to sleep now. When they got to his apartment, he opened the door and let her in. It was a small place, but neat, and had the distinct feeling of having been meticulously cleaned just recently. She raised an eyebrow. This did not seem like it was the place's usual state, at least not knowing Naruto. _What are you talking about? You don't know him at all!_

The blonde-haired shinobi left the room for a few minutes, and came back with blankets and a pillow. He settled himself on the couch. "You take the bed, Risa-chan." She smiled. "If you need, there should be some clothes you can borrow in the dresser."

"Arigato, Naruto. Good night." She walked to the bedroom, shrugging out of her coat. This room was just as clean as the rest of the place, and she opened one of the drawers. Nothing but neatly folded clothes. After a moment, she found a large black t-shirt. She threw her clothes over the back of a chair, and put on the t-shirt. It was long, reaching down to mid-thigh. As she settled into the sheets, she inhaled the smell of the bed. It was the same as his smell.

Risa fell quickly asleep. In the living room, it was Naruto who lay awake.

* * *

She was sleeping in the other room. He felt a very strong urge to go in there. Usually, his urges drove him. In this instance, he was attempting to use some caution, which was not something he was used to. He just watched the door. About an hour after she had gone into the room, the door opened, and she walked out.

Risa wore one of his shirts, and nothing else that he could see. He blinked. The moonlight coming in through the window reflected off of her skin as she walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. He usually kept a glass next to the sink, so she took that and poured a glass from the tap. She took the glass, walking past him where he lay on the couch. She went over to the window. As she sipped her water, he watched her, eyes barely open.

After a few minutes, the glass had been drained, and the woman at the window stretched, revealing a lot more leg, and making Naruto suddenly very glad that it was dark in the room. He watched her as she put the glass back near the sink, and as she looked back at him. The expression on her face was strange. In that moment, he saw how very unlike Sakura she was. Sakura had never looked at him like that. Her eyes had a soft look to them, and her mouth curved ever so slightly. Her head tilted to the side, and she started to walk toward him. He shut his eyes.

Her voice was next to his ear, and he felt her hair tickling his face. "I know you're awake, Naruto. You haven't been asleep at all. You won't sleep well on the couch. Get to bed." She straightened, and he heard her footsteps fade as she went back to the bedroom.

_What? _He was suddenly very confused, his heart beating very fast._ Did she just say what I think she did?_ For a few minutes, he thought about what she said. She was right. He really didn't sleep well on the couch. But…_she_ was in the bed. He sighed. Throwing the covers off of himself, he grabbed his pillow. Naruto padded down the hall to the bedroom. He found Risa in the bed, lying on her side. Her hair was spread over the pillow, and the moon shone on her face. Sleepily, she said, "Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?"

Naruto made himself walk slowly. Otherwise, he would have made a flying leap for the bed. He slipped into the sheets beside her, keeping his distance. Even though he was nervous, he fell asleep quickly. At about six in the morning, he woke up, hearing a small noise.

Risa was standing next to his chair, completely naked, sorting through her clothes. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Naruto knew he should not be watching her, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. _So…beautiful._ He watched as she pulled on her undergarments. Then, to his surprise, she turned to him, smiling, and said, "Ohayo, Naruto."

"You…knew I was awake?"

She walked across the room, clad in nothing but her bra and panties, and sat next to him on the bed. _Why does she have to sit so close? Oh, man. This is bad!_ Risa smiled at his alarmed expression. "You bet I knew. Has anyone ever told you that you're easy to read?"

"All the fucking time…" he grumbled. Sakura had told him that numerous times.

Her smile widened. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You were staring at me like you had never seen a naked woman before. Did you at least like what you saw?"

What in the world was going on? She was asking some pretty strange questions. Naruto couldn't speak for a long moment, since his eyes kept trying to _not _look at her face. Then, he ripped his eyes from the intricate lace that covered her breasts. "Risa-chan, I'll be honest with you. If anyone didn't like seeing that when they woke up in the morning, I'd have to smack them." He said this to cover up for the fact that he had not, in fact, seen a naked woman before.

Risa leaned back on her elbows, laughing. Her elbows just happened to be resting on his thighs. She turned to him, still laughing, and saw the look on his face. "Gomen, Naruto. I've gone and made you uncomfortable. I guess I'll have to be more careful about that." _You could have thought of that before. Now, if I stand up, I'll be really embarrassed._ He laughed nervously.

"Risa-chan, could you please put some clothes on?" This made her laugh again, and she leaned over to him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He turned five shades of red in no time flat. Laughing to herself, she got up and went to the chair. He watched as she put her clothes on. _How does she manage to make getting _dressed_ look sexy? Shouldn't it be the other way around? _Confused thoughts along these lines ran through his head, and she bid him farewell for the day, saying that she would be back around six that evening. He blinked.

Thinking aloud after she was gone, he said, "I slept in the same bed with a girl, and she was naked in front of me on purpose. What the hell is going on?" He looked at the picture of Sakura on the wall. "Can you explain this to me? Or maybe you're making little pushes from where you are?" The picture didn't answer him. He looked over at the clock, snorting. "I don't have to be anywhere until eight thirty. I'm going back to sleep. Maybe when I wake up, I won't have any trouble walking."


	3. Gentle Pushes

**A/N:** Ok. I'm sorry for not putting the author's note at the beginning of the last chapter. It was two in the morning, and I was very tired. Well, let's see. Content warnings? Um, not this chapter (my stuff is lemon-free). Thank you guys for the reviews. To **steve**, thanks. I am going to warn you that from here on out, there's going to be some serious OUT OF CHARACTER-NESS, especially on the part of Itachi. Review, please. I need to know how it's going.

**Legal stuffiness**: Now, let's not pretend that I own Naruto. That would just be silly. But, Risa is mine, and so is the story.

**And now, on with the show!**

* * *

Last time… 

Thinking aloud after she was gone, he said, "I slept in the same bed with a girl, and she was naked in front of me on purpose. What the hell is going on?" He looked at the picture of Sakura on the wall. "Can you explain this to me? Or maybe you're making little pushes from where you are?" The picture didn't answer him. He looked over at the clock. "I don't have to be anywhere until eight thirty. I'm going back to sleep. Maybe when I wake up, I won't have any trouble walking."

* * *

Chapter 3: Gentle Pushes

Kakashi opened his eyes. "Ugh. Hangover." He sat up, sheets falling from his bare torso. A hand reached over, taking hold of his shoulder and pulling him back down. His eyes widened. When he looked down, he saw a very naked Yuuhi Kurenai. She was half-asleep. _What the hell happened? Wait. That's a stupid question. Shit. I've been drooling over her for years, then something finally happens, and I can't remember? Shit. Double shit._ He lay back down, holding his aching head.

Lying on his side, he watched her. She was beautiful. He cursed himself for drinking all that sake. Her eyes opened. "Ohayo." Her voice was low. She smiled at him, and touched his face. His bare face. Of course, his mask…

"Ohayo, Kurenai." His voice was nervous.

She laughed. "You blacked out, didn't you?"

Kakashi leaned on his hand. "Yup. Can't remember a damned thing."

Laughing again, she leaned over and kissed him. "That's too bad." Now he was curious.

"What's too bad?" She clamped her lips shut, and refused to say anything. "Hey. No fair." He could tell she was holding back a smile. "Come on, tell me!" He reached over and grabbed at her, and after some wrestling, was lying on top of her.

Her lips curled into a smile, and she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure I don't forget again." He leaned down to her, and she met his lips halfway.

* * *

"Open up, Naruto!" Ino yelled. "You better open the door, or I'll break it down!" She was still banging on the door, and had been for nearly ten minutes. She heard the locks being disengaged from within, and stopped her pounding. The door opened to reveal Naruto, still bleary from sleep. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well?" She asked, and he waved his hand lazily for her to come in.

"Whaddaya want, Ino?" He yawned. Ino looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"You were supposed to be at work three hours ago. Your genin team is now helping Iruka to train the first years. What were you doing?" She eyed him for a moment. "You look like hell, baka."

"You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself, don't you, Ino?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sit down. I have to make myself some tea. Can't talk until I have some caffeine." He padded to the kitchen. He suddenly realized that he was still only wearing his pajama pants. He snorted. Worse things had happened already that morning, and he was completely unconcerned by Ino seeing him shirtless. As he took the tea canister down, he had a thought. "You want tea?"

Ino's voice drifted into the kitchen. "Sure. Not too strong, ok?"

"Gotcha." He was beginning to move a little more quickly now, and his eyes were adjusting to the light. In a few minutes, he was toting a tray with two cups on it. He set it down on the small table near the couch. "There you go, Ino." He sat down as she took her cup, and threw his legs over the arm of the couch. "Sorry I didn't make it into work, Ino. I was…having problems last night."

"How so?" Her head cocked to one side, and that malevolent Ino-grin came over her face.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of how Risa-chan was still staying in her apartment, and that window still isn't fixed. It's the middle of January, and I didn't want her to get sick. While I was debating going over to her apartment, I cleaned up." Ino looked around. She was a bit shocked, actually. His apartment had never been so clean, that she could remember. "So after I finished doing that, I went over to her apartment to see if she would come to stay with me until her window got fixed."

"When was this?"

"About three in the morning."

"Baka! You woke her up?"

"Nope. She was on her way out of the door when I got there. Said she couldn't sleep, and that she was going to go for a walk. She asked if I wanted to come, and I put the question to her while we were walking." He said this as matter-of-factly as he could, since he was still reeling from the events of the morning.

"On her way out the door, huh?" Ino grinned. "On her way to see you, more likely." He shook his head, but she kept pushing. "Where did she sleep, tell me that?"

"In my bed."

"And you? Where did you sleep?"

"On the couch at first, and then she came out and got me." Naruto thought that he could catch where this was going.

"You slept with her?"

"Uh, no! I slept in the same bed as her but I didn't _sleep with her_! You've got a dirty mind, Ino." He crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned.

Snorting, Ino said, "It takes one to know one. So when do I get to meet this cheeky woman?"

"Tonight, if you like. I figure it would be best if she met my friends, so that they don't think I'm nuts." He brightened. "Do you think we could have one of your famous on-the-fly parties? You're really good at setting those up, Ino." He flashed her his most winning smile, and proved that it worked on more women than just Risa.

Ino giggled. "Sure. I'll get to all of the people at the Academy. Why don't you go and talk to the clans?" He nodded. She jumped up, happy to be able to do something. "Oh, and Naruto, you may want to put some more clothes on." She took one last look at him, giggled again, and walked out of his apartment. _Women are very strange._ Naruto thought this as he stood and walked to the bathroom. The entire time he was in the shower, he tried not to think of anything. When he did, he just kept thinking of Sakura, and Risa, and how much the one resembled the other, and what if Sakura was trying to make him happy from wherever she was…

* * *

Sasuke panted, huddled in the corner. His brother had been using the Mangekyo Sharingan on him in small increments for the past day, and he felt as if he were about to die. Or go insane. Or was he already insane? Take your pick, it didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was that his brother had been making him relive Sakura's death over and over and over again for the past day, each time in more gruesome detail. He supposed that it was to make him feel guilt, or remorse. It produced neither. It only made him want to kill Itachi all the more.

"Sasuke, why don't you just say it?" Itachi stared impassively down at him. "You're weak. You've always been weak. But soon, your weakness won't matter any more. Just like all the others, you'll be dead." Itachi crouched before him, his Akatsuki coat touching the floor. Sasuke looked at his once-beloved brother. What had he turned into? What had either of them turned into? It suddenly hit him. He was a monster, just like Itachi.

From the bottom of his throat, he felt a scream building. His hands tore at his hair, face contorting. After nearly a full minute of looking at his brother and thinking of all that Itachi had done, compared with the things he had done, that scream ripped through the air, echoing through the empty cells surrounding his. Itachi smiled.

"Finally you understand, little brother. Your weakness has made you long for power. Why do you seek it? To kill me? I'm afraid that will be impossible, now. I suggest that you make peace with yourself. I'll be back tomorrow." With that, the elder Uchiha turned to leave.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you love our parents?"

"Hai. But I was too much like you back then. I realize my mistakes now. What I did then was unforgivable. I killed, but I also drove you to kill. You are the product of my arrogance. I live now to correct my mistakes. Perhaps one day, long from now, I will be allowed peace. But peace will not come for you." The guard then unlocked the door. Itachi stepped out of it, and left.

* * *

Word spread quickly about the get-together at Naruto's apartment, and no one turned it down. Ino was happy. It would be not only a chance for she and the rest of Naruto's friends to meet this woman he seemed so nuts over, but also a celebration of a life that was now over. Funerals were far too sad. She had known Sakura for a very long time, and she was sure that the pink-haired woman would not want them to be crying. She had died a shinobi's death. Though she thought this, it still made her sad that she had not been on speaking terms with Sakura. She had missed her for a long time, but even after Sasuke had gone away, they stayed away from one another...

These were the thoughts she had as she waited on the bridge for Naruto. She watched her reflection in the water. Her hair was long once again, and her ears had a few more earrings in them, but overall, she looked much as she had back when she and Sakura fought over Sasuke. She sighed. Hearing footsteps, she turned, thinking to find Naruto. Instead, she saw a man in an Akatsuki coat. Her eyes widened, and her hand shot over to her pouch.

The man held up his hands. "Gomen. I am not going to attack you. I was only walking past, and I saw that you looked sad. Out of curiosity, I decided to come and ask you why you looked that way." His eyes were red, and he had dark hair. _He must be Uchiha Itachi. _Her hand moved away from her shiruken, but she did not relax.

"I was thinking of a friend of mine who died recently. She was killed, oddly enough, by your brother." Ino's voice became raspy toward the end, and she gripped the railing. _I'm not going to let him see me cry. I won't!_ She heard him walk closer to her as she stared down at the water. When he was no more than three feet away, he stopped.

When she turned to look at him, he had undone the top two buttons of his coat, and his arm was resting on the third. "My condolences. I also would like to apologize for her death. I am the reason that my brother became what he is today." Ino's shock showed on her face. The last thing she had expected out of a man who slaughtered an entire clan was to hear an apology. The thing was, it sounded as if he meant what he said.

She suddenly felt rude. Turning fully toward him, she bowed formally. "Hajimemashite. I am Yamanaka Ino. I apologize for my rudeness before."

Itachi started. Her apology was sincere. Bowing in return, he said, "Hajimemashite. I am called Uchiha Itachi, and there is no apology necessary. I admit that I can't be the best person to find randomly walking around." His mouth twitched into a slight smile.

Just then, she heard Naruto's voice. "Oi! Ino!" He ran toward them. When he saw Itachi, he stiffened. "Itachi."

"Naruto." Itachi's voice still held the same implacable calm. He turned to Ino. "Excuse me, Ino-san. I must be going. The Hokage wishes me to continue my work tomorrow, and I need to rest. I beg your pardon." He bowed formally.

Ino bowed, not saying anything. The elder Uchiha walked away, and Naruto's questioning look was waved off. "Don't worry about him. He's fine. Everyone is coming. I think we should make this a party more about Sakura than anything else. You got any food? Couji's coming."

Naruto snorted and suddenly looked dazed. "I guess it's a good thing I just got paid, huh?"

Ino slung her arm around his neck as they walked in the direction of the grocery store. "Don't worry, baka. I'll help out." He smiled weakly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Everything. Everyone is coming. I need to tell Risa-chan. She'll be back around six. I told everyone seven so that I would have time to tell her. What time did you tell people?"

"Seven thirty. But you know Iruka. He'll want to show up early. Kakashi will be late as usual."

"Ack! Don't say his name! You wouldn't believe what I saw when I was over asking him about the party…" He explained that he had been ushered into Kakashi's apartment to find Kurenai-sensei in Kakashi's bathrobe.

"No!" Ino wailed. "That's_ hilarious_! Well, I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. He's been nuts over her for the past four years. I guess that all it takes is a little sake?" They both laughed at that.

* * *

Neji sat with Hinata in the garden. She was looking up at the sky. Should he tell her about his talk with Hiashi-sama? He bit his lip. No. He could wait. It was enough sitting here with her, watching the shadows the tree cast as they moved over her face. The cedars were fragrant, and Neji breathed in their scent. He looked up at the sky as well, watching the wind blow the clouds past. They were wispy today, a sure sign of snow in the near future.

"Anou, onih-san?"

"Yes?"

"Naruto-kun came by this morning. He has invited you and I to a party at his apartment, and I got the impression that it was in honor of Sakura-chan." He looked over at her, at her eyes. They were wide, and in them he saw a mixture of emotions. "Onih-san, I know that you don't like parties, but I thought it might be nice if you would come with me."

He didn't even have to think about it. "Hai, Hinata-sama." It didn't matter where they were. So long as he was with her, he was happy.

* * *

Itachi looked back at the two figures on the bridge. Ino-san was Naruto's friend…he felt a twinge of jealousy, and then wondered where it had come from. She had had such a sad smile. She had been wary of him, but not truly frightened. Then, she had formally introduced herself to him, as if he were just a normal person. No one had ever done that before. Even his father had never treated him normally. The smile returned to Itachi's face as he turned and continued up the street. It had been long since he had a friend. Would he ever be allowed to have one again?

Slowly, he made his way back up to the inn he was staying at. The people on the street gave him wide berth. He felt like a leper. Itachi sighed inwardly. He had had enough of being kept at arms length. It was how his whole life had been.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, in this chapter, I used a word that some people may not have come across before. Hajimemashite means, basically, "How do you do?" It's something said at a first meeting. 

** PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW. THIS IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS, SO LET ME KNOW WHAT'S GOING WELL AND WHAT'S NOT. FLAMES WILL BE DULY NOTED, AND SERVED AS SNACKS TO NARUTO AND AKAMARU.**


	4. Parties and Presents

**A/N: **blah. I have now the fourth chapter for your enjoyment. I gotta warn you, there's OCC-ness...but it's good. There is happiness, even through tears. Naruto's having his party this chapter, and everyone's going to meet Risa-chan! It should be interesting, ne? Well, I don't really have any real warnings for you this chapter. Like I said before, I don't do lemons (my brain's fried enough as it is).

**Legal stuffiness:** I don't own Naruto... pouts...but Risa-chan is mine! (not that way, guys...get your minds out of the gutter.

Ok. Now on with the show!

* * *

Last time…

Slowly, he made his way back up to the inn he was staying at. The people on the street gave him wide berth. He felt like a leper. Itachi sighed inwardly. He had had enough of being kept at arms length. It was how his whole life had been.

* * *

Chapter 4: Parties and Presents.

Naruto sat on his couch, looking at the tons of food that lay strewn over the tables, counter-top, and floor. How many people were they expecting? He went over names in his head.

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Ten ten, Fuzzy Eyebrows, Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi ugh—don't think about that! Also Tsunade and Shizune, Genma, Konohamaru, Closet Pervert, Moegi, Udon, and Asuma. Kotetsu and Izumo never turned down a free meal, and neither did Anko, who would kick the crap out of him if he hadn't invited her anyway. His apartment was going to be very full.

He heard a knock at the door, and grunted as he stood. When he got over to the door, he opened it to find a harassed-looking Risa-chan. She waved a tired hello, and he let her in. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked as she collapsed on the couch. She nodded. "Um, do you need a nap?" She seemed to consider for a moment, and then nodded. "Well, you go and take a nap. We're going to be having company later. That should make you feel better. There's lots of junk food, and hopefully, we'll all have fun."

She nodded, struggling to get out of her coat. _Wow. She's really tired._ He helped her up, and led her to the bedroom. When he had removed her shoes and her coat, he put them aside, and was about to put her to bed when there was another knock at the door. Naruto hurriedly pushed her under the covers and ran to the door.

Ino was standing there with a big covered tray in her hands. He took it from her and said, "Come in. There's a lot of work to do, but we gotta be quiet. Risa-chan is sleeping." The blonde woman's eyebrow rose. "She works at the pastry shop down the street. Apparently, today was very busy." Frowning, Ino walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, Naruto. Put that tray over next to your table. It has legs. I'll get started putting things in bowls and cutting the vegetables." Ino looked over at Naruto, who was unfolding the legs of the tray. "Sorry I'm here so early. I just figured since you've never really had a party, you might like a little help."

Naruto stood from adjusting the position of the tray, then removed the cover. "No. That's alright. I really need the help. Like you said, I've never done this before." He went into the kitchen and started taking out every bowl he owned. "Did you bring any pictures? I thought it might be nice if we all had at least one picture of Sakura with us." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small photo album. "Perfect. You can put it on the table next to mine." His picture book as significantly larger, but he had been on the same team with Sakura, and had an enormous crush on her, too.

Half an hour later, everything was ready. Every usable surface in the apartment was covered with food. Ten minutes after that, the first guest arrived. It was Iruka. "Hi, Naruto, Ino. How are you guys?"

"Fine. What about you, Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sensei anymore? I'm still only a chuunin. You've been a jounin for two years now."

The younger man smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I can't help it." Iruka smiled kindly at him. "Sit down, Iruka. Ino, I'm gonna go see if she's up to coming out yet."

Naruto went to the back of the apartment, and knocked on the bedroom door. He entered, and closed the door behind him. She was still sleeping. "Risa-chan? Will you get up? My friends Ino and Iruka are here, and they'd like to meet you." Risa opened her eyes, sitting up. She looked at him, and blinked.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not quite an hour. Ready for company?" She nodded. "Ok. Put on your shoes, and come out when you're ready."

* * *

Iruka had already heard the story from Ino about this woman, and couldn't deny that he was curious to see if she really was like his former pupil. He sat on Naruto's couch, munching absently on a carrot-stick, listening to Ino talking. Apparently, she had met Itachi. "You know, Ino, I don't think I need to tell you that it's not safe to talk to him."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I know that, Iruka. As if you have to tell me." Then she seemed to be remembering something. "But, he didn't seem to me to be a horrible person. He just seemed sad. Like all of the things he had done were weighing him down. It was like…hell, I don't know what it was like. Anyway, I wasn't scared of him."

The instructor shook his head. He knew that Ino was one of his strongest students, but that she should not fear Itachi was rather extraordinary. Even Naruto was a little scared of him. But then again, Ino had never really been one to know when to back down from anyone, and that may have something to do with it. "Iruka, did you bring any pictures of Sakura?" He smiled and pulled out a few loose photos. "Ok. Now just put them on the table. Thanks for coming. There is only one rule for this party. No one is supposed to be sad. Sakura wouldn't like it."

He nodded. They were interrupted by Naruto as he came out of his bedroom. "Iruka, Ino, I'd like you to meet Morimoto Risa." Then, from the hallway, came a tall woman who other than her height, and the color of her hair, really did look just like Sakura. Both Ino and Iruka had to try very hard to keep their mouths from hanging open. The woman waved hello to them.

Ino rose quickly. "It's nice to meet you, Risa-san. I'm Yamanaka Ino. I work at Yamanaka Flowers." Her face was totally incredulous. "I'm sure Naruto has told you this, and you'll most likely get pretty tired of hearing it, but you look just like my friend Sakura." Risa smiled.

Iruka was not far behind, and as Ino stepped aside, he bowed formally. "Hajimemashite. My name is Umino Iruka." Risa giggled, and he looked up at her, confused.

"Naruto, is he always like this?" Her voice was playful.

The younger man smiled, eying Iruka. "Nah. Only when he first meets you. Doesn't know quite how to act around you yet." Iruka shot him a hurt look, and walked back to the couch, looking decidedly sulky. Naruto laughed at him. There was another knock at the door. Ino went to get it.

This time, it was Konohamaru, with Moegi and Udon en tow, and they all rushed in. Moegi flung her arms around Naruto's neck, and gave him a huge wet kiss on the cheek. Ino snorted, and Konohamaru rolled his eyes. Udon seemed like he was going to fall asleep standing up, as usual. Naruto tried desperately to extricate himself from the overzealous shinobi. "Oi! Konohamaru! Can you get this leech offa me? She's squeezing me to death."

At that, both Konohamaru and Udon took hold of Moegi and yanked, and she came off of Naruto with a pout. Naruto shivered in disgust. Had she not been friends with Konohamaru, he wouldn't have invited her. Konohamaru was ignoring both he and Moegi now. His eyes had latched onto Risa. His finger shook as he pointed at her, looking back at Naruto. "I-is she a ghost?" His face held a look of horror. This produced a chuckle from Risa. She walked over to Konohamaru, and ruffled his hair.

"No, I am not a ghost. My name is Morimoto Risa. And you three?"

Konohamaru suddenly made his "nice-guy" pose, and Udon slouched over to his side, Moegi falling into place beside him. The overall effect was like the cover of a dorky comic book. "I am Konohamaru, grandson of the third Hokage. These are my teammates, Moegi and Udon. Pleased to meet you!" Risa laughed again.

"Full of youthful enthusiasm, isn't he?" She asked, turning to Naruto. He nodded, rolling his eyes.

In about an hour, the entire apartment was full of people who had been invited to the party, as well as a few crashers. Kiba had brought Akamaru as had been expected, but he also brought his sister, whose name Naruto could never remember. There were people everywhere. The only room that was not full of people was the bathroom. Kotetsu had been hitting on Risa for the past half hour, and Naruto watched as she put him off time and time again. Kakashi sat in a chair in the living room, Kurenai sitting in his lap. They seemed a little too happy. Naruto supposed that his former sensei was due a little happiness after all of the horrible things he had happened to him, so he just shook his head.

Hinata and Neji sat on the couch quietly conversing with those around them, but he could tell that Neji was a little nervous. His hand kept fiddling with a fold of Hinata's kimono that had bunched up next to him. Naruto walked over to them. "Hi, Neji. Hinata-chan. How are you today?"

"Good, Naruto-kun," both of them said at the same time.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and said quietly, "She really looks like Sakura-chan, doesn't she, Naruto-kun?" He nodded. "She's a little different, though, too. She's not as shy as Sakura was." Hinata's eyes became sad.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! You're forgetting Ino's rule. No one is allowed to be sad. We're here to celebrate Sakura-chan, not mourn." He smiled kindly at her, and then looked at Neji. "You two should have more fun. Always so serious!" He turned away, leaving a very confused Neji and a blushing Hinata. Naruto was always worried about them. He thought that Neji's face would freeze in that scowl, and that Hinata would scare herself to death. At least, that's how things usually seemed.

There were several speeches, toasts to Sakura, and more pictures shown and stories told than anyone could count. It was a good time. At around midnight, Naruto stood on a chair and yelled over the crowd, "Ok, now I have to actually _go_ to work tomorrow, so you all need to go home!" Everyone laughed, and it took nearly ten minutes to get everyone out. Chouji was the last to leave, even after Ino. Needless to say, there was no food left. He sighed and collapsed to the floor. "Ack! What a mess!"

Risa was leaning on the wall. She eyed him, chuckling. "What's so funny?" He asked, frowning.

"Nothing. You're just funny like that."

He got up and started to pick up all of the dishes and pile them in the sink. Risa helped him, cleaning the debris from the floor with a broom and a dustpan.

* * *

Ino walked home, holding her picture album. She thought that it had been a good party. Sakura would have enjoyed it. She sighed._ Too many regrets_. Her apartment was only two blocks from Naruto's, and she arrived at her door in less than five minutes, in spite of her slow pace. Shikamaru had offered to walk her home, but she declined. She wasn't sure why, but she preferred to be alone at this point. Another reason for her not letting him walk her home was that every time the Sand nins came to visit, Temari would shoot her a very hostile glare if she came within ten feet of Shikamaru. Ino might not be afraid of Itachi, but Temari really was scary.

When she reached her door and unlocked it, she noticed a note stuck between the door and the jamb. Plucking the thing out, she opened the door and went inside. Reaching out with her left hand, she found the light switch out of instinct. When the lights came on, she found her apartment much as she had left it. There was one exception. A bowl sat on her living room table, full of water, with a water lily floating on the surface. She blinked. _What? Who?_ Then she remembered the note. Opening it, she read.

_Dear Ino-san,_

_I'm sorry to have invaded your privacy. You were not home, and I didn't want the lily to wilt. If you are not busy tomorrow evening, would you please meet me at the bridge when the sun sets?_

_Arigato,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Her mouth hung open as she swung the door shut absently. _He brought me a present? Why?_ She walked over to the table, looking at the lily. The bowl was a simple black lacquered wooden piece, well formed, and the lily was perfect. It was the sort of simple arrangement that she did herself at times. He had good taste. She smiled to herself, though she was unsure of what he might want.

There was something she saw when she looked at him, something buried. He was a man who had killed his entire family, but she thought that he might not be quite the same person anymore. Ino didn't know how to describe it, but she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of him. Not even the Akatsuki coat scared her.

For a long time, she sat next to the low table, staring at the gift Itachi had left her, wondering about his purpose. She folded her arms on the table, and rested her chin on them. Could there be a hidden message in the gift? It was unlikely that Itachi knew the language of flowers, so the choice of flower wouldn't be anything special. Perhaps it was the color. As her thoughts became hazy, her vision blurred, sleep taking her.

* * *

Tsunade watched for a short time as Itachi used his specialized Sharingan to torture his brother. It seemed to be having much more effect now, and Tsunade was almost satisfied that he was broken. She had celebrated with everyone else the night before, but she still wanted to see Sasuke suffer. That was why she had contacted Itachi. He was an s-class felon, but she was willing to take a chance if it meant that Sasuke would suffer greatly before he died. The young Uchiha whimpered, a pitiful sound.

As she walked away, she smiled.

* * *

Naruto had been training his genin for a few hours now, trying the bell routine again. Ami had been lurking about fifty meters behind him for the past twenty minutes, while the others seemed to be holding their positions to his left and right. He was scribbling something on a small notepad, noting their progress, when they decided to make their move. _Finally working together, huh?_ Idate came from his right, and Hayami from his left. Smiling, he put his pad and pencil away.

They came at him with all their strength, and he countered their attacks easily, until Ami used the _Shiruken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ from behind him, and he was forced to dodge them all, and knock her to the ground. "Damn. I should not have taught you that." The other two were still coming at him, and Idate and Hayami both used their trademark jutsus at the same time.

Idate, a more than proficient genjutsu user, created the illusion of a ring of fire around Naruto, while Hayami somehow had learned how to use the same fireball technique that Sasuke had. He used it just as Naruto released Idate's genjutsu. The young jounin barely managed to get away with no more than the back of his vest being singed. After knocking both boys to the ground, he clapped. "That was great, you guys. Your teamwork has greatly improved."

Ami stood up, her hair still smoking from Hayami's katon. "Do you _mind_, baka?" She smacked Hayami. The boy snorted in laughter.

Naruto sighed as he broke the two of them apart. "That's enough. Now, I want you all to train together for three hours tomorrow. You have passed this test. I have another one planned for next week." He left them, and went to see what Ino and Iruka were up to at the Academy.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, I know. A crappy way to end a chapter. I just didn't want to put the next bit in, so sue me. Press the little purple button! Review. I'll love you always!   



	5. Realizing the Truth

**A/N:** Once again, thank you all for reviewing. Especially** deathrosekitty,** and **the dark icon writers**. I'm really glad you guys like it. But I'm going to make more OOC warnings. Just to keep people from freaking out. Neji gets OOC in this chapter, just like Itachi does, and maybe Ino, too. But as always, I don't do OOC unless there's a reason for it. It always serves a prupose.

I wrote this chapter while listening to Ella Fitzgerald. "Stormy Blues" is a great song. Also, if you like to write while listening to music, for a good fluff scene, try Better than Ezra's "Scared, Are You?" and Cake's "Love You Madly." Action, I usually listen to Rage Against the Machine, Prodigy, NIN, and or any hair metal. Angst...that's easy. Offspring, the Bosstones, and a few others. The best is when I'm writing anything that has to have a sexy tone. Natalie Imbruglia/Portisehead's "Leave Me Alone" and a local band called The Souls of Blues Revival's "The Letter" are great, as well as anything by Barry White (but only if I want the scene to be slightly cheesy).

**Legal Stuffiness:** I don't own Naruto...as if you didn't know that already. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a crappy apartment.

On with the show, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Last time… 

Ami stood up, her hair still smoking from Hayami's _katon. _"Do you mind, baka?" She smacked Hayami. The boy snorted in laughter.

Naruto sighed as he broke the two of them apart. "That's enough. Now, I want you all to train together for three hours tomorrow. You have passed this test. I have another one planned for next week." He left them, and went to see what Ino and Iruka were up to at the Academy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Realizing the Truth

Ino's feet dragged. Her class had not been good. All they wanted to do was gossip. While it was not bad every now and again, she was having a harder time controlling them lately. It was probably the fact that she just wasn't feeling up to teaching at this point.

When she neared the bridge, she did not see anyone there, and wondered if Itachi had tricked her. She climbed up and sat on the railing, swinging her feet in the air. The sun was turning pink now, and settling in among the trees to the west. The wind was getting colder, and she hugged herself against it. In spite of the chill, it was nice here. The air felt cleaner near the river, and she closed her eyes, breathing it in. She felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she looked down to find a coat. To be more specific, an Akatsuki coat.

Ino turned her head, finding Itachi standing behind her and to the left. He wore a simple black shirt and pants of the same color. He carried no weapons, as he was not allowed to do so within the walls of Konoha. He was much less intimidating without the coat. She swung down from the railing, and came to rest in front of him. "Arigato for the lily, Itachi-san. It's beautiful." The man smiled. She gathered the coat around herself. "What was it you wanted to see me about?"

He gestured toward a path, and they began to walk. For a time, he was silent. This did not really bother Ino. He didn't seem like the talkative type to her. After a bout ten minutes, he said, "I wanted to ask you why you didn't seem to be afraid of me. Everyone is. When I walk down the street, people shy away."

Ino felt a pang of compassion for him. It must feel terrible to have that happen to you. She thought about it for a while, then said, "I suppose it's because I can see a sadness in you. It's difficult to fear someone if there's such deep sadness. I know what you've done, but it doesn't scare me. You seem…wiser than that now. I can't really describe it. Sorry." They walked on.

"Ino-san?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She stopped walking. Ino blinked, unable to believe that he had just asked her on a date. Should she? Her curiosity about him was burning, making her want to go, but she was unsure if she should. _ Hell, why not?_ "Yes." She turned to him, and saw a mildly surprised look on his face. "But on one condition."

"And that is?"

"That you actually _talk_ to me."

Itachi laughed. It seemed a little odd, but it was genuine. He nodded. "Alright. We can play twenty questions if you like." That made her laugh, but she couldn't have asked for a better answer. They turned around, and went back up the path. For a long time, neither one said a word. Ino merely enjoyed his presence, and Itachi did the same. Then, Itachi spoke, beginning their game. "What is your favorite color?"

"I suppose that would be blue. And yours?"

"Black, I guess."

Ino laughed. "I never would have thought…"

"What sarcasm, Ino-san." Itachi was smiling. She thought it was a nice smile, even if it was sad.

"Alright then," Ino said, "What's your favorite food?"

"Udon with vegetables. You?"

"Um…chocolate cookies. But I don't have them that often."

Itachi seemed to think for a few minutes, trying to find another question to ask. Ino was beginning to think he had spaced out. They entered a restaurant, and sat at a table. Suddenly, he asked, "What did you think when you read my note?"

Ino was surprised by such a direct question. For a moment, she considered lying, then thought better of it. She didn't want to lie to him. "Um, I wondered why you had left me a gift, and why you wanted to meet me." She blushed, unable to look at him. His red eyes were disconcerting, but not in a frightening way. They simply looked on her with an intensity that she was not sure how to feel about.

"Oh, I suppose that one is simple enough. I…thought…after I talked to you, that you might be able to understand me. Was I wrong?" Itachi leaned back in his chair. The waiter came at that point, and took their orders. When the man had left, Itachi asked, "Well, was I?"

Ino was flustered. She felt that she did understand him, and it was that fact that bothered her. Why could she identify with him? There was such sadness in his eyes, and he was lonely, that much she knew. And other than that, she knew next to nothing about him. How did she know that she could understand his feelings? For a long time, she didn't know what to say. Finally, she shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it, but I think I can. There are things that I can see when I look at you…sadness, anger, and you carry this immense weight on your shoulders…how do you bear it?" Her voice had started to catch in her throat, but she refused to cry.

"I bear it alone. It's the only way I know how."

Just then, their food came out, and they began to eat. Every so often, Ino looked up at him. He had been alone his entire life. Even before he had killed his family and left the village, he had been alone. That sort of life was enough to make anyone nuts. He didn't seem insane, though. _How has he survived? I would have died long ago_… Though she had promised herself she wouldn't cry, hot salty tears began to fall into her rice, disappearing among the grains as she ate. After a moment, she averted her face, and tried to wipe away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Ino-san? Are you alright?"

"I…I'll be fine, Itachi. Just give me a minute."

"No, I think I should take you home. You're upset." His voice was kind and firm. She nodded. He got the attention of the waiter, and paid for the food, thanking him. "Come on, Ino. Let's go." As he took her arm, she realized two things. Both she and Itachi were acting as if they had known one another for years. The other realization was that he was touching her. Neither one made her uncomfortable.

She allowed him to lead her from the restaurant. Ino leaned on him for support, and her tears continued. She didn't understand. Why was she crying? It didn't matter if she understood it or not. The fact of it was that she was crying. She felt as if his sadness had somehow transferred to her. Itachi wrapped her in his coat, and she pulled it around herself, hiding her face in its folds, and leaning on its owner, letting him lead the way.

* * *

Itachi's coat fell from Ino's shoulders as he sat her on her couch. She was still huddled in on herself. The night before, he had sat on the roof of a nearby building, watching her through the window of the living room. She had come into her apartment and seen his gift, then read the note he left her. After reading the note, Ino had gone over to the table, and sat staring at the white flower floating on the water, until she fell asleep. She looked peaceful. 

Now, she seemed to be on the edge of hysterics. He was not sure how to deal with this sort of situation. Then, he thought of how his mother would have acted. That gave him a stab of pain. Pushing that feeling aside, he sat next to her, replacing his coat on her shoulders. Ino buried her face in his chest, and he felt her body shaking against him as she continued to cry. Why was she crying? Awkwardly, he put his arms around her. Slowly, her shaking eased, and her tears stopped. Her breathing became more steady, and he realized that she was asleep.

His eyes fell to her face, still stained with tears. It suddenly came to him what she had said during dinner. _'There are things that I can see when I look at you…how do you bear it?'This woman was crying for me? Why?_ His heart skipped. He used the edge of his sleeve to wipe tears from her face. How could anyone cry for him? Did she pity him? That was not a welcome thought. He did not want pity from her. _What _do_ you want from her?_ That was a very good question. It had been her sad eyes that had drawn him in. He wanted someone to understand him. He wanted someone to see him for who he was, not what he had done.

As he sat there, holding this woman to his chest, he felt an alien sensation. It was at once calm and exhilarating. _Peace? _He thought that it must be, though he had never known this feeling in his life. His body leaned back, settling against the cushions, and he closed his eyes. Should he leave? Ino was asleep, and he was sure that she would be startled to find him holding her when she woke, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of her. She had given him peace, and he didn't want it to leave him. He leaned down, looking at her face again.

Quietly, he whispered to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him, "Arigato, Ino. Arigato." He leaned back again, and closed his eyes. When sleep came, his dreams were not the nightmares that had plagued him for years. His dreams were of everyday things, and he knew even in his dreams that he had Ino to thank for it.

* * *

It was early morning, and Neji was taking a short walk before training. Everyone was still reeling from Sasuke's capture, and Sakura's death. But it seemed that the woman's death was bringing people together in a way that had not been expected by anyone. From what he had seen at Naruto's apartment, Kakashi and Kurenai were together. That wasn't a huge surprise. Naruto seemed to have found someone. The fact that the woman could have been Sakura's twin probably had something to do with it. Risa was different from Sakura in ways that seemed to suit Naruto, though. He looked up at the sky from under the trees between the buildings of the Hyuuga compound. Was Sakura doing this? 

All of these lines of fate seemed to come back to Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke's attack on Hinata had caused him to realize how much his cousin really meant to him. On numerous occasions, he had nearly told her. But he had decided to wait. The timing had to be right, and the situation should be perfect. He thought of the dinner they had shared, and that look in her eyes. Just that thought made his breath catch. She never really had to say anything to let him know how she was feeling.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Hinata, walking in her little garden, among bushes of lavender and rosemary. The sun shone down on her, and reflected off of her hair as she leaned down to check on the plants. He hid himself behind the corner of the building, watching her. She was the picture of grace and beauty. He felt a kind of freedom when he looked at her that he did not understand, and that scared him a little. He suddenly felt his feet moving.

* * *

Hinata looked up when she sensed movement. Neji was walking toward her, and she replaced her scissors in her pocket, lifting off the cutting that she had just made. 

"Ohayo, Hinata-sama." Neji's eyes caught the light, sending violet flares through their white depths. Hinata tried very hard not to blush.

"Ohayo, onih-san. What brings you here?"

* * *

Neji's feet did not stop at the respectful distance of five feet as they usually did. He now stood with his feet mere inches away from hers. She looked up at him, eyes questioning. His left hand started to move, reaching for her right. Hinata started when he took her hand. _What are you doing? I thought you'd decided that you were going to wait until the time was right? _Then he saw her smile. Fate seemed to have control of his body and mind. His lips began to move, words issuing from them that he had been rehearsing in his head every day for a year. 

"Hinata-sama…" Her eyes held an expectant expression. "You are the most important person in the world to me. I have sworn to protect you, not because you are the heir, but because you are very special to me." He could see tears forming in her eyes. Neji wanted to wipe them away, but he could not stop. "When…when you were attacked, I wanted to rip Uchiha to pieces. I couldn't bear the thought of him hurting you. You are my Hinata-sama. I love you."

For an instant, Hinata stood stunned. Neji swallowed hard, waiting for her to say something, anything. She smiled through her tears, and threw her arms around his neck, holding him close. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. "I love you, onih-san…" she breathed, barely audible. After long moments of the two of them remaining this way, Neji pulled away from her.

"Hinata-sama, I spoke to your father, and he has given his consent." He took her hand again, and placed it over his heart. "Will you marry me, Hinata-sama?" Her eyes widened. _It must be too soon. Damn it._

To his surprise, Hinata reached up and touched his face. Her hands held him there, and she stood on tiptoe, placing a small, soft kiss on his lips. "Hai, Neji. But haven't you asked me already?" His words from more than a year before came back to him. _'Let me protect you…forever.'_

Smiling slightly, he said, "I suppose I did, then, but I thought you wouldn't remember."

Hinata lay her face on his chest. "I can't forget."

* * *

Risa sat staring at the sleeping man on the other end of the bed. His messy blonde hair shone in the morning light, and he looked very peaceful. She wanted to curl up next to him, but thought that it might scare him when he woke up. He was still uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangement. Since today was her day off, she had wanted to sleep in, but couldn't help waking up at her normal time of six in the morning. Now, all she could do was sit there and try not to wake him up. _Screw that. If I have to suffer, so does he._

A mischievous grin spread across her features, and she scooted across the bed to him. Risa tickled Naruto's nose with her finger. She was expecting him to swat at her hand groggily. Instead, his hand grabbed her wrist, twisted her arm behind her back, and he shoved her down onto the bed. She blinked up at him. He was fully awake now, and staring down at her in horror. His eyes were wide, and he stuttered, "G-G-Gomen, Risa-chan." He released her arm, but remained where he was, leaning over her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"

He seemed to become instantly uncomfortable when he realized the position they were in. She still wore one of his shirts, and it was pushed up under her breasts, revealing her underwear and the smooth expanse of her stomach. His knees were between hers, and his hands were on either side of her shoulders. For her part, she was not that comfortable herself. Naruto had her in a very…compromising position, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Then there was the way he looked at her.

"Fine." Naruto said, but the blush on his cheeks said that he was far from fine. He moved to get up, but his knee slipped on the sheets, and he fell, landing on top of her. They both grunted. "Gomen…" he said, looking painfully embarrassed. He was just so cute when he was flustered.

Now in a much more suggestive position, Risa had just become officially uncomfortable. She could feel his bare skin against hers, and his breath on her face. And he was still looking at her with those _eyes_. Naruto opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, as if to clear an image from his mind. When he opened them again, he seemed more calm. It was good that _one_ of them was calm, because she certainly wasn't. Her heart seemed like it was going to jump out of her chest at any moment, and her breathing had become shallow.

She felt his hand brush her hair away from her face. His eyes seemed to be looking through her. What was he seeing? Did he see his friend, Sakura? "Naruto…"

His face lowered toward hers, and she knew that she shouldn't let him do this. He wasn't looking at her. He was seeing someone who wasn't there. It took every ounce of strength she had, but she pushed him away from her. He seemed confused and hurt. "Gomen, Naruto. It's just…you were seeing Sakura-chan just now, weren't you?"

He looked ashamed. "I guess I was, a little. You look so much like her, but you're different from her, too. I feel differently about you. With Sakura, it was always me trying to deal with a crush. It was stupid. I miss her, and I wish she was still alive. But I can't really explain how I feel about you. It's complicated." He smiled weakly.

"And here I thought you were easy to read." She leaned toward him and looked him in the eye. "Who am I?"

"Risa-chan."

"Good." She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. He was too shocked to move at first. Then his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, and he returned her kiss with an intensity that was almost frightening. After a long moment, they pulled away from one another, needing air. "And don't you forget it…" She said breathlessly.

"I won't."

* * *

As her eyes opened, Ino saw dark cloth surrounding her, and felt a pair of arms around her. She raised her head cautiously, and saw Itachi sleeping, his head leaning back on the couch cushions. He was holding her in his sleep. Smiling, she gently pulled his arms away from herself, and stood, covering him with his coat. It was about nine in the morning, and her day off. Saturday…a day of rest. She was a little stiff from sleeping upright, but a shower would fix that. 

When she got into the bathroom, she yanked off her shoes and took off her leg wrappings, then got out of her chuunin uniform. After turning on the shower, she poked her head out of the bathroom, and saw that Itachi was still asleep on the couch. She smiled. He must have been tired. The hot water loosened her muscles, and she felt much better when she was done.

Wrapped in a towel, her wet hair falling down her back in a messy mass, she left the bathroom, and walked to her bedroom, which was closer to the living room. After pulling on a dark blue wool sweater and a long brown skirt, she pulled on a pair of brown boots, then left her bedroom while still brushing out her hair. When she came into the living room, she found that Itachi was not on the couch. His coat was still there, however. On it was a note. She picked it up, and read.

_Dear Ino,_

_I'll be at Konoha Prison until three o'clock. My coat is left as a promise that I will return._

_Yours,_

_Itachi_

Why did she have that odd feeling in her stomach? She was…happy. Itachi had stayed with her, made sure that she was alright. As she went into the kitchen to make herself breakfast, she wondered what in the world it was she felt for him. Ino ate her eggs in silence, then decided that she would read that book that Shikamaru had leant her.

It was in a small drawer in the table near the couch. Taking it out, she lay on the couch after she neatly folded Itachi's coat and set it on the floor nearby. After a while, her legs were starting to get cold. She reached out and took up the coat, covering herself with it. The way it smelled reminded her of the river, and how the air seemed so clean there. And that brought her thoughts back to Itachi again. Ino dropped Shikamaru's book on the floor, and curled up under the coat, closing her eyes and breathing in Itachi's scent. It was comforting.

Soon, she fell asleep. It was a long time before she was awakened by someone knocking at the door. It was cold in her apartment, so she wrapped the coat around herself, sticking a hand out to open the door. It was Itachi. She smiled nervously and handed him his coat. Then she went to adjust the heat, so that it wouldn't be so cold. He followed her into her apartment, and stood watching her. She could feel his eyes on her. That intense gaze tickled at the back of her mind, making her want to look at him.

She distracted herself by starting a kettle for tea. "Would you like tea, Itachi?" She asked loudly from in the kitchen.

"Yes, please." His voice was so close, that she jumped, the faucet spraying water all over herself. He had been standing directly behind her, nearly touching her. How had she not sensed his presence? She blotted the water with a towel, and put the kettle on the stove, still not having looked at him. Her face began to heat, a blush building.

Ino was now searching for the tea canister, and having no luck at all. Then, she opened the last cabinet, and saw it on the top shelf. Before she could reach for it, Itachi's hand had taken it down, and set it on the counter top in front of her. She held it tightly, her knuckles whitening. His presence behind her was making her feel strange. Her heart was beating very fast, and her mind was racing. Finally, she couldn't take the tension any longer. She whirled to look at him, and found him looking down at her, that same intense stare, so close now. "I—" She tried to say, but was interrupted by her heart's chaotic rhythm, and by Itachi, who suddenly took her face in his hands and bent his face to hers, kissing her. Though sudden, there was nothing rough about this movement. She dropped the tea canister.

_What is going on? Uchiha Itachi is…kissing me_. Her hands seemed to move on their own, taking handfuls of the front of his shirt and pulling him closer. She couldn't understand anything that was happening. Her feelings toward him were a mystery, just as he was. But being like this with him felt…right. His hands released her face, but she did not let go of him. She pulled him to her, and felt his arms around her. She was now backed against the cabinets, the wooden counter-top pushing into her back. Itachi pulled away from her.

"Gomen, Ino. I didn't mean to…" He had apparently lost control of himself.

She smiled. "Oh, yeah. I _hated_ that. You should never do that again." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. He seemed relieved that she wasn't angry. The kettle began to whistle, and she reached around him to remove it from the stove, and then turn off the burner. Then, she picked up the tea canister off of the floor, and started to actually make the tea. As the tea was steeping, she turned to him. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

He looked surprised. "I suppose, truthfully, since I saw your eyes when you stood on the bridge. But the feeling was only slight, at first. It's been growing for the past couple of days." He looked at her, his red eyes keen. "Last night, when you fell asleep in my arms, I felt something I had never felt before." He stepped toward her, and lay his palm on her cheek. "I felt peace."

* * *

Don't forget to review. I won't be able to post again until after finals, so enjoy it! 


	6. Not the Way a Shinobi Should Die

**A/N**: Ok, now I just wanna say that for all you sadistic people out there (myself included) who secretly--or not so secretly--love watching Sasuke getting pummeled, or as one person put it, being turned into "a sniveling pile of poo," (I kid you not, I got a review that said that)...you'll get the ultimate dose of it in this chapter. However, that being said, I'll also let you know that from this point on, we're going to see some more OOC. Just a warning.

A little piece of news: my life has now been threatened because of a story I wrote. I'm not really that scared, since it was a 14-year-old boy, but if you want to know, go and look at the reviews for my Shinobi Drinking Games! story. rolls eyes...Oh for people with common sense.

**Legal Stuffiness**: Come on, guys. I don't own Naruto. If I did, why would I drive a Honda?

* * *

Last time…

He looked surprised. "I suppose, truthfully, since I saw your eyes when you stood on the bridge. But the feeling was only slight, at first. It's been growing for the past couple of days." He looked at her, his red eyes keen. "Last night, when you fell asleep in my arms, I felt something I had never felt before." He stepped toward her, and lay his palm on her cheek. "I felt peace."

* * *

Chapter 6: Not the Way a Shinobi Should Die…

He could not believe he had just told her everything that had been on his mind for the past three days. Ino was standing there, looking up at him, a strange look in her eyes. She seemed to be thinking about something. Itachi had been surprised when she returned his kiss, even pulling him to her. She was so beautiful, and kind, and he knew that he needed her. It hurt him just to look at her, because he knew that any peace he might feel would only last as long as his brother could hold out. Now, he was sure that she felt something for him as well. While part of him rejoiced, another mourned. He felt her loss already.

Itachi's breath became labored, and his body started to shake. His vision blurred, and then he saw Ino again. There was something warm and wet running down his face. He cried, closing his eyes, and felt utterly helpless. It was not long before his knees gave out. His brother would not hold out for much longer. He knew that as soon as he was completely broken, Tsunade would have him executed, and then he, Itachi, would have to leave Konoha. He fell to the floor, shaking. Ino's arms were suddenly around him, and he pressed his face into her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she said in a pleading voice. "Please, Itachi, you're scaring me."

He opened his eyes, and lifted his head to look at her. "When he breaks, I'll have to leave. I won't ever see you again, will I?" At these words, her eyes blazed in anger. He blinked. How had he made her angry?

"Don't you ever talk like that." Ino's eyes took on a feverish look. "Don't ever…" _I guess she hadn't thought of it before now._ Then, the feverish look was gone, and it was replaced by something very different. "You wouldn't be allowed to come back? Never?" He shook his head. Her face softened, and in a tone that made his pulse quicken, she said, "Then let's make the most of the time we have." She kissed him then, revealing all of her feelings in an instant. Words were not needed for either of them.

He held her close, the feeling of peace washing over him again, and he found himself wanting it to last, needing it to last. Keeping his arms around her, he began to stand, and lifted her off her feet. Itachi started to walk to the back of the apartment. He looked into her eyes, and she smiled up at him. They entered Ino's bedroom, and he gently lay her on the bed.

* * *

Sasuke's mind was trying to go in every direction at once. He thought of how badly he wanted to kill his brother, but then his thoughts would suddenly turn to the way Sakura had looked as the life drained from her eyes. It always seemed to come back to that. Naruto's words haunted him. _"She loved you!"_ He had killed her. Killed Sakura. She loved him. He had killed her. These words echoed through his head, just as his screams echoed through the empty cells that surrounded him. He wanted to escape, to leave this place. But he could not. He could not even touch the chakra beads around his neck.

He thought of how he had nearly raped Hinata, and how he had looked on the woman the other day in the same way. It had been long since he had wanted a woman. He had been satisfied with other things, but he had wanted Hinata. He had wanted the woman who found he and Naruto in her apartment. Why had he wanted her? He did not understand. Recalling her face, he realized that she looked…like Sakura. Sakura…beautiful, kind Sakura. Dead Sakura. He screamed again, so long that his throat became raw with the duration and force of it.

Breathing raggedly, he crawled out of the corner, and motioned for the guard to come closer. The man took only one step nearer. "Please," he rasped, "I need to talk to Uzumaki Naruto. Please…" The man looked at him like he was a cockroach, drawing away in disgust. Then the guard calmed himself and nodded. He left, and returned a few moments later.

"The request has been made, Uchiha. With any luck, Naruto can see you before your brother comes back." The man leaned against the opposite wall, and looked away from him. Sasuke collapsed again, unable to remain sitting up. He knew that he was close to breaking completely. When that happened, he would die. Tsunade would see to that. She would see to it personally, if necessary.

* * *

"Huh?" Naruto heard a knock at the door, and lifted his head. He was still very groggy. The knock came again, and he sat up, disentangling himself from Risa. Looking down on her sleeping form, he smiled. Then he pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, and padded to the door. He opened it, and saw Kotetsu. "What's up, Kotetsu?" The other man stood there with his usual arrogant smirk, and sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke has requested to see you."

Naruto's eyebrow quirked upward. "Why?"

"Don't know, Naruto. He just said he needed to talk to you. From what Raido said, the guy's out of his gourd. Just keeps screaming every few minutes. He was surprised that he could even talk." Kotetsu scratched his head. "You're supposed to come immediately."

"Hai. I'll be there soon." He closed the door on Kotetsu and ran to his bedroom. What could Sasuke need to talk to him about? Could he want to ask for his help? Even if he was insane, he wouldn't ask for it. He entered the bedroom, and grabbed his vest, shoes, and forehead protector. Then, he bent to kiss Risa, and left a note telling her that he would be back in a few hours at most.

He pulled on his shoes and vest on the way out of the door and tied on his forehead protector. Once into the street, he spared no speed. In ten minutes, he had made the trip out to Konoha Prison, and was on his way to Sasuke's cell. When he got there, he did not recognize his former friend.

The person who sat huddled in the corner of the cell as he handed off his weapons, vest and forehead protector to Raido was not the Uchiha Sasuke that he had captured. It was far, even, from the Sasuke he had met in the Academy. This creature was frail, shaking, and paler than could be imagined even for Sasuke. He smiled weakly up at Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke's heart leapt at the sight of Naruto. He tried to stand, but could not. Naruto instead knelt in front of him. He bowed his head in shame. "Gomen, Naruto." He heard only silence. "Only now do I understand. I understand. I have become the monster I sought to destroy. And in doing so, I killed the one person I know I could have loved. I know that it took being brought to the edge of insanity to make me realize it, and that only makes it worse." He looked up at Naruto, tears falling from his eyes. Naruto's face was a mask of shock.

"I loved her, Naruto. Deep inside. I just wouldn't let myself see it." His eyes became frantic, and he scooted a couple of inches closer to his former friend. "I have one favor to ask of you."

"What?"

Sasuke lowered his voice, out of fear that Raido would hear him. "Kill me."

* * *

Naruto was having flashbacks to what happened on the bridge in the Wave Country with Haku. The young man had asked that Naruto kill him, because he could not be of any more use. This was different, though. Sasuke was delusional, insane. He had been made so by hour upon hour of torture under the _Mangekyo Sharingan_. He finally realized how he felt about Sakura, but it was too late.

"Why should I?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's frantic eyes, and saw the fear in them. "Are you afraid of your brother? Of Tsunade-sama?"

"No. I have undergone so much of Itachi's torture that I think I'm getting used to it. I know that the Hokage wants me dead, and she'll kill me soon anyway. But, if you kill me, maybe there will be meaning in my death. I don't want my death to be as meaningless as my life." Again, Naruto was shocked by this man's words. Was this really Sasuke? This couldn't be the same fierce shinobi he had grown up with.

"Sasuke?" He was having such a hard time reconciling the image of this person before him to that of the boy he knew, that he was having doubts as to the identity of this person.

Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, latching onto the front of his shirt. "Please, Naruto! I've never begged anyone for anything, except my brother, when I asked him not to kill me. I think now that it would have been better if he had. Please, kill me." Naruto felt pity for him. How had the proud Uchiha been reduced to such a state?

"I can't."

Sasuke broke down, sobbing like a child, and shaking uncontrollably. Naruto looked to Raido. The man only shrugged. He scooped Sasuke up from the floor, marveling at how light he was. He placed him on the cot in the cell, and looked down on him. His mouth became a grim line. "This is not the way a shinobi should die." He looked at Raido. "This is not what Sakura would have wanted. Where's Tsunade?"

"Probably in her office. Shizune has her doing paperwork."

"Good. Give me my things. I'm going to talk to her." He took one last look at Sasuke, and that knife of pity twisted in his guts again. As he left the empty cells, he said to himself, "I have to stop this. It's wrong. Everything about this is wrong." That was true. There was no reason why Sasuke should be treated any differently from the other few murderers they had in the prison. They were imprisoned until they were seen fit to re-enter society, unless their crimes were of a certain degree, then they were executed, but not like this. Tsunade was being too cruel.

Sakura would not have wanted to see Sasuke like this. She loved him, more than her own life. She gave her life to stop him from doing what he had set out to, but not to save Tsunade. His friend had only wanted to ensure that Sasuke wouldn't have killed the Hokage. She knew he would be put to death because of that. But now, her final wish was not to be granted. Naruto's hands balled in to fists, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. Blood began to drip from between his fingers as he ran through Konoha.

He reached the Hokage's tower, and ran up the steps three at a time. "Tsunade! Where are you!" He yelled. Flinging open the doors of her office, he found her frowning over papers. He flung an accusatory finger at her, spraying her with blood. "Tsunade, this is wrong! I have just been to see Sasuke. What have we done to him? Have you seen him?"

She calmly wiped the blood from her face, and glared at him. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm avenging Sakura, and the twelve ANBU who died with her."

His voice was a low, rumbling growl now, his rage barely repressed. "That is _not_ what Sakura would have wanted."

Tsunade's eyes grew wide, straying to a photograph on her desk. Naruto knew what it was. It was a photo of Sakura.

"Sakura tried to stop him, so that this wouldn't happen! She loved Sasuke, even though he had been corrupted by Orochimaru and his stupid revenge. Please. Let him die in a way that is fitting for a shinobi. When I went to see him just now, he begged me to kill him. Sasuke does not beg anyone."

The Hokage's eyes fell. She knew that he was right, it seemed, and was now grudgingly ashamed of her behavior. "What do you suppose we should do, Naruto?" He was surprised by this question. She had not really ever asked his opinion before.

"He is repentant. I don't think he would try to escape, so I think we should remove the chakra beads." Naruto then asked Tsunade a question that had just occurred to him. "Have you been feeding him at all?" He wasn't surprised when the woman shook her head. The beads sapped both chakra and physical strength, and if the person wearing them didn't eat, they fed on the body. "Then give him food, and water. And a _fair trial_. And stop Itachi from torturing him. Honestly, I can't believe that you would treat a human being this way, Tsunade."

With that, he stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut. He couldn't believe it! The way they'd been treating him... He would see Sasuke restored to health. He would see him executed in an honorable way, if the trial found that it was necessary. For such a thing to occur, a jury would have to be drawn from not only Konoha, but from the Sand as well. It would be the only way that Sasuke would have a fighting chance. He had already been punished nearly beyond the bounds of his sanity. How much more punishment could he take?

If the Hokage followed his "suggestions," then Sasuke could perhaps live, as Sakura had wanted him to. Naruto couldn't go home like this. _I have to talk to someone. Ino. Yes, I could talk to Ino._ He ran all the way to Ino's apartment.

When he knocked on the door, it took nearly five minutes before Ino opened the door. She was wearing a bathrobe, and her hair was a mess. "Naruto?" Her perplexed expression only deepened when she saw the look on his face. "What happened? Oh, _hell_, get in here." She grabbed the front of his vest, and yanked him inside. "Sit down. I'll be back."

Ino left the room and went into her bedroom. Naruto heard muffled voices, and much shuffling around. When she came back in, she was fully dressed, and her hair was somewhat neater. Behind her appeared Itachi. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, and Ino shot him a dangerous look. He knew that look. It said, "Shut up, or die." He took the first option.

The elder Uchiha hoisted himself up onto the kitchen counter and sat, feet dangling in the air, silent. His face seemed different, though Naruto couldn't place what had changed. Ino snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Hey. What the hell is going on?"

He told her everything, then turned to Itachi. "Tsunade says that they haven't been feeding him, either. Is that true?"

Only a nod from Itachi.

"His torture is going to be cut off, Itachi. Your services are no longer needed. I'm going to oversee his recovery, if I have anything to say about it. I've been wanting my chakra beads back, too." Ino looked at him as if she did not know him. "What?"

"So, you just walked into the Hokage's office, and started shouting at her? And she didn't kill you?"

"That's a stupid question, Ino. As soon as I told her that this wasn't what Sakura would have wanted, she realized how much of a fool she had been. That's all." He looked at Itachi. "Do you have any objections?"

"I don't enjoy torturing my brother, if that's what you're thinking. I live to correct my mistakes." Naruto did not understand this cryptic remark, but he understood the look in Ino's eyes when she turned her gaze toward the Uchiha. He understood it, he just couldn't believe it. _Far be it from me to question who she falls in love with._ He stood to leave.

"Sorry for, uh…interrupting, Ino." His grin appeared out of nowhere, and Ino tried to hit him, but missed. "Oh, you can't do any better than that?" She swung again, missing again. "Ha! I can't play now, Ino. I have to go and see Risa. You two have fun." Ino blushed, and Itachi merely waved goodbye.

* * *

Kakashi sat in a chair across from Naruto. He regarded his former student, wondering what had caused such a drastic change in him. He was not the silly young man that he had seen just days before. The Naruto before him was decisive, and serious. But he had to wonder at the young man's reasons. According to the Hokage, he had barged into her office, demanding better treatment for Sasuke, and the Hokage had complied, and even felt ashamed for the way that she had treated him. _It's Naruto. Of course. He has a power to persuade people._

"Why do_ I_ need to be there, Naruto?"

The young man leveled his gaze at his former teacher, and Kakashi was struck by how much he reminded him of the Yondaime Hokage. Blinking, he cleared the image from his head. Naruto spoke. "Because. I don't know what's going to happen when I remove the chakra beads. They've _never_ been on anyone longer than a day, and he's had them on for a week. There's usually a dissipation of chakra, and it makes me a little dizzy for a minute. But I'm afraid it might knock me out, even with the kyuubi."

"Why not ask Iruka, or Ino?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and his anger flared again. "Because I want _you_ to be there. Sasuke knows you better. I want him to feel safe. You haven't seen him, Kakashi. He's…fragile right now. I want him well for the trial. No excuses, you're coming. If you refuse further, I'll just talk to Kurenai." Kakashi's eyes widened. It was no secret, but to threaten him with talking to her…

"That's below the belt, Naruto."

The young man smiled, looking, for all the world just like the Yondaime. "I know. It's just that you're being such an ass! You have to come. I'm in charge of Sasuke's recovery, after Shizune. Tsunade-baba said so." He did have a point, and it seemed that there was no getting out of it.

"Fine. I'll go, but don't expect me to like it."

"I would never expect anyone to like seeing another human being like that." Naruto rose, frowning, and left Kakashi's apartment.

The silver-haired man blinked. _What is going on? Is Naruto finally realizing his potential? How did he grow so much in such a short time? _Kakashi laughed. He had captured Sasuke, even though he had never been able to beat him before at anything, and he had made the Godaime agree to his terms. "Kid's full of surprises."

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe. See? Didn't I tell you that you'd get the ultimate Sasuke bashing moment? Ah, that was fun to write. Some of the other things in this chapter bugged me, but I can't really put my finger on what went wrong. Oh, well. All in all, I think it turned out well. 


	7. Uchiha Legacy

**A/N**: Well, here's chapter seven, which was accidentally uploaded into my story, "Scared, Are You?" by mistake. I am such a moron. But please...no pity. Just remember I love you guys for reviewing. I have more reviews for this story than any of my others. I just hope that the rest of the anti-Sasuke sadists don't kill me now. Sorry guys, no more puddles of Sasuke-goop. Naruto has decided to get him all better before his sentence is carried out. Whatever that might be.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I think we've been over this before. I dont' own Naruto. Baka.

* * *

Last time…

The silver-haired man blinked. What is going on? Is Naruto finally realizing his potential? How did he grow so much in such a short time? Kakashi laughed. He had captured Sasuke, even though he had never been able to beat him before at anything, and he had made the Godaime agree to his terms. "Kid's full of surprises."

* * *

Chapter Seven: Uchiha Legacy 

Ino stood on the outskirts of Konoha. She watched as Itachi's dark figure receded into the distance. He had left her, as she knew he would have to. She swore that she would not cry. But as she looked down at the coat in her hands, she had to fight very hard not to. He had left the Akatsuki coat with her. It was his pledge to return. He would come back, one day. When, she did not know, but he would. He would always come back.

She turned back to the village, walking slowly, and laughed to herself. "You always have had the worst luck with men, Ino." She was talking to herself, which made her laugh harder. As she entered the streets of the village again, people stared at her. She was, after all, carrying Itachi's coat. She ignored them. Naruto had told them nothing, but what were they to think, since she was the only one who had accompanied the Uchiha to the edge of town?

None of it mattered to her. She walked through the streets, looking people in the eye, defiantly.

* * *

**_Six weeks later_**

Shizune nodded. "He's nearly back to his old self, Naruto." Sasuke sat up, looking over at Naruto. The blonde-haired young man smiled. Their relationship had not recovered fully from the events that happened seven weeks prior, but it seemed that Naruto was serious about having him healthy when it came time for the trial. The date of the trial was set for a week from today.

Naruto had brought a few things to the imprisoned Uchiha. He had taken him some clothes, and a few photographs. Sasuke had pasted the photograph of Sakura on the wall, and said prayers in front of it every morning and night, asking for her forgiveness. During the hours when he could sleep, Sakura haunted his dreams, and he would occasionally wake up in the middle of the night, calling her name.

Before he left Konoha, Itachi had come to see him.

* * *

_"Little brother, be thankful for this second chance. Your friend must care greatly for you, or he would not be doing this." He had looked up at his brother, and seen a great sadness in his eyes. "Do you still want to kill me, Sasuke?"_

_"Do you truly regret what you did?"_

_"More than anyone could imagine, except perhaps you, brother. You live with that burden as well, now." His brother's eyes seemed to cloud over, and then he seemed very peaceful._

_"Have you found the peace you seek, Itachi?" Itachi's eyes turned once again to his face. He nodded. Sasuke had thought as much. "How?"_

_"Love." And then he had gone.

* * *

_

He still didn't understand what he had meant by that. Had he found love? Had he learned what love was? Did he mean that he really loved their family? Sasuke sighed. Shizune poked him between two of his ribs.

"What are you sighing for, Uchiha? You better be glad that Naruto did what he did."

"I am, Shizune-san, and I'm grateful. I was just thinking."

* * *

Naruto watched as Shizune teased Sasuke. The medic-nin had taken a liking to him. _Only Sasuke could add members to his fan club even while in prison for murder._ The young jounin rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. That's enough. Ino asked me to come and get you, Shizune. She isn't feeling well."

* * *

Back at Ino's apartment, Naruto sat on her couch, and waited for the two women to come out of the bedroom, where Shizune had been examining Ino. They emerged after nearly half an hour. Both women looked stunned. "Well?" Naruto said testily. 

"Um, Ino, would you like to be the one to tell him?" Shizune looked cautiously at the other woman.

"Of course. Naruto, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find Itachi for me."

Something in Naruto's brain wasn't working correctly. He didn't make any connection between Ino not feeling well and him needing to find Itachi. "Why?"

She smiled slightly, amused by his confusion. "Because I need you to tell him that the Uchiha line is still alive. I need you to tell him that he's going to be a father, Naruto."

That something in his head that hadn't been working suddenly began to work. "Oh, _whatthehell_? You mean you're pregnant?"

Shizune sniggered, and Ino walked over to him and smacked him. "No, baka, I'm developing a new jutsu. Yes, I'm pregnant. I need you to go and tell him. He can't come back here, but I want him to know."

"But Ino, I can't leave now. Sasuke's trial is next week. I have to be here." Ino's eyes caught on fire. "Ah. I can go after the trial, ok?" Thinking frantically, he said, "Shizune, should she be exerting herself? A lady in her condition should take it easy, right?" Ino and Shizune looked at one another. Shizune grudgingly nodded. Ino stared daggers at Naruto. He silently thanked Shizune that she had agreed with him. "I'll go as soon as I can, Ino. I promise."

That seemed to placate her. His head was swimming. After a minute or two, it seemed to sink in that Ino was having Itachi's child, and the thought really didn't seem that odd anymore. "Ino, you know what to name it if it's a girl, right?"

She smiled. "Sakura, of course."

Shizune smiled, and asked, "What if it's a boy?"

"I guess I'll name him…Itachi, after his dad."

"Why not name the kid Naruto?" He smiled insolently at her.

Both women looked at him, and said at precisely the same instant, "_One's enough!_" That made all three of them laugh. Shizune gave Ino some medicine for her morning sickness, and then she and Naruto left. They walked down the street, and Naruto was feeling in one of his old trouble-starting moods.

"So, Shizune-san, are you going to see Sasuke again today?"

"I have my orders to check him twice daily, yes."

"Orders? What orders? I only remember the Hokage telling you to go once a day." His tone was full of suggestion. She looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

"What are you insinuating, baka?"

"What does that mean? Stop using such big words, Shizune-san." He was preparing to run, because he knew she was going to hit him soon.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Shizune, do you like him?" Naruto was serious now.

"I don't know." She was watching the ground as they walked. "Does it matter? He's probably going to die soon."

His anger rose, flooding his face. "Of course it matters! Even if he is going to die, you should tell him. _Especially_ if he's going to die. He needs us, Shizune. Tell him." She was still watching at the ground, refusing to look at him. "I have to go home now. When I go to see Sasuke tomorrow, I hope that he's happy." His statement was more of an order, and Shizune looked at him, her mouth hanging open.

As he walked, he thought of what had happened the day they took off the chakra beads.

* * *

_"Raido, lock the door." Naruto turned to the man, nodding. As the key turned in the door, he looked over at Kakashi, who was leaning on the wall in the corner. Sasuke sat on the bed, and had just finished his first meal in more than a week. "Alright. Like I said, I don't know what's going to happen. Just keep an eye out for anything strange."_

_He reached for the beads, and as his hands touched them, he felt the overwhelming amount of chakra that had built up within them. Swallowing audibly, he took hold of them, and unwrapped them quickly from Sasuke's neck, effectively canceling the jutsu. Sasuke fainted, and Naruto tried but could not let go of the beads. The chakra flowed into him, flooding his tenketsu, and he swayed on his feet. "Ka-Kakashi, um, I'm feeling a little sick."_

_The feeling passed quickly, but he still felt a little odd. His former sensei pushed himself off of the wall, chuckling. "Have we learned our lesson about creating new jutsus?" Naruto nodded. "You two…" He shook his head. Naruto pushed himself to his feet._

_"Now. We have a lot of work to do, Kakashi. When he wakes up, we have to get him back to his former strength." When the silver-haired man began to protest, he said, "That's enough, Kakashi. We have to. Sakura would want it this way."_

* * *

Naruto walked into Sasuke's cell to see a very stunned Sasuke sitting on his cot. "Oi, Sasuke. What's wrong with you?" The dark-haired young man turned his eyes to Naruto. He saw in those eyes surprise and shock. 

"Sh-Shizune-san was just here." He pulled nervously at the collar of his shirt. Naruto wondered for a moment what had happened. "She kissed me."

Naruto laughed. "And?"

"And what?"

"And did you like it?" Naruto had his characteristic smile plastered across his face, the one that meant trouble.

Sasuke's shocked look evaporated. "Of course I liked it. Why wouldn't I?" His eyes narrowed at Naruto. "Are you starting on that shit again where you think I'm gay?"

Naruto held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Oh, so you're not, then? I mean, I know that you lived with nothing but men over in the Sound Village pretty much, and Orochimaru seemed like the type to like boys."

The dark-haired young man stared daggers at him, but he blushed. "Oh, he did. I had to sleep with one eye open for a while. Then I had exploding tags around my door at night. Then he stopped trying. Bastard." Sasuke shivered in disgust, sticking out his tongue.

Naruto's old liking for his friend was beginning to return. He decided to let him in on Ino's condition. "Sasuke, I guess I should congratulate you." The other man looked at him in utter confusion. "You're going to be an uncle."

"Huh? Itachi?"

The blonde shinobi nodded. "Uh-huh. Itachi…and Ino."

"Ino? You mean Yamanaka Ino, that annoying girl that Sakura was always bitching at?" He stared incredulously at Naruto. Naruto simply nodded. "But…he can't come back. He's a missing-nin. What will happen to the child?"

"I suppose that the kid will end up a Yamanaka. Ino's mom and dad don't know yet, but I'm sure they'll be furious. Then again, she doesn't seem to care. She even said she'll name it after him if it's a boy." Naruto sat on the cot next to the stunned Uchiha. "Then again, if you're given an easy sentence, you could help out once you get out of jail. Just think about it. 'Uncle Sasuke.'"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "I don't have much choice in the matter. I'm going to be an uncle, alive or dead. In any case, the Uchiha will live on." He laughed harshly. "I can't believe that my brother…_Ino_? Damn. I never really saw anything special about her, but whatever floats his boat, so to speak. Shit. Naruto, you know I was a total jackass, right?"

Nodding, Naruto said, "Yup."

"And you know that now, I would never do those things, right?"

"Yup."

"I guess I have to be grateful to him. Itachi, I mean. He helped me regain my sanity, even if I had to go insane first." He looked behind himself at Sakura's picture. "It hurts. Looking at her. But I need that pain. I need to remember it. I still can't believe that I killed her." His shoulders slumped, and he ran his fingers through his now-long hair.

Naruto smiled, squeezing Sasuke's arm. "You know that girl? The one we crashed through her window?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, I'm kind of…with her now." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You work fast, Naruto."

"Uh-uhn. She made the first move, not me. I didn't trust myself with her, because she looks so much like Sakura. Then I let her sleep over while her window was being fixed, and I woke up to see her stark naked in my bedroom. It just kind of fell into place from there." Sasuke's eyes bulged.

"You're not serious."

"As a heart attack."

"What are you two talking about?" The two men turned their heads guiltily toward the female voice coming from the doorway of the cell. It was Ino. Sasuke stood quickly from his seat on the cot, and rushed as over to Ino.

"Is it true, Ino?" He asked excitedly. Man, Naruto thought, he's really psyched to be an uncle. She smiled, nodding. Sasuke looked happy. He turned to Sakura's picture on the wall again. Shaking his head, he said, "I know she's doing this. She has to be. How else would you explain everything that's been happening?" All three of them seemed to agree, without saying anything. They'd all been thinking it, really. Naruto looked over at the picture on the wall. She seemed to be smiling wider than before.

Kakashi and Kurenai, Hinata and Neji, Naruto and Risa, Ino and Itachi. Now, apparently even Shizune and Sasuke. Sakura most definitely was taking a hand in things. All that was left was for Tsunade to find a man, and then things would get a little too happy. But then Naruto thought about it for a moment, and realized that the chances of Tsunade-baba ever finding a man willing to put up with her violent attitude was slim to none. _That is unless Ero-sennin ever got through to her_.

"It is, and as soon as your trial is done, and you're able to get on with your sentence, Naruto is going to go and find him. He has to know." Ino now seemed worried. "He's your brother. How do you think he'll react?"

Sasuke frowned, shrugging. "It's been a long time since he left. I really couldn't say. As far as I know, he'll want to visit as often as he can. I know that if it was me, I sure would." His tone had become one of envy. It was clear that he did not expect to live much longer, even if he did get a fair trial. He was not the favorite person among the people of Konoha. Not only did he leave the village, but he took over Orochimaru's position at the head of the village of Sound. While having been in that position for only one year, he had tried to carry out some pretty nasty plans, though none of them really worked. As an evil mastermind, he was a complete failure.

In the capacity of the leader of Sound, he'd always thought that Kabuto would be better. Now, since he was back here and on the verge of being executed as far as he knew, the silver-haired medic had most likely stepped in to fill the void. He licked his lips nervously. "Naruto?"

"Hmn?"

Sasuke turned to him, and said, "I think, if I know Kabuto, that he's planning something."

The sunny-haired man jerked upright, his face going from a lazy smile to a serious frown in an instant. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I lived and worked with him for a long time, Naruto. I think I know a situation that he would find opportune. It would be prudent for the village to be on the lookout for him, I think." Sasuke was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, twisting it back and forth in his hands. He had developed a nervous habit of wringing whatever cloth was nearest him since his sessions with Itachi.

Naruto rose quickly, walking purposefully to the door. "Raido!" He yelled, and the other jounin came running. "Lemme out. I gotta go and talk to the Hokage." The man smiled, his scar twisting. As he turned the key in the door, he leaned close to the man's ear and whispered something to him. Then, he took off at a run, making for the Hokage's tower.

Ino looked at Sasuke and shook her head. "He's not the old Naruto anymore, is he, Saskue?" The dark-haired man shook his head. It would seem that he was not the old silly Naruto anymore…or at least not entirely. The woman smiled, nodding. "I guess that Risa is a good influence."

"Tell me about her, Ino."

* * *

**A/N:** UH-OH. Did I just turn Sasuke into a decent human being? OOPS. That's really out of character, isn't it? evil grin But it's ok. It's all for a good cause. 


	8. Trial and Sentence

**A/N: **Ok, you guys. I've had some pretty good responses to the last chapter, even though for some reason people think that there will be a happy ending of some sort...pft! I can't say that there will be, but I can say that it isn't going to be the "everybody dies" ending. Though that would be interesting...Anyhow. This is not the last chapter, so don't worry. Have fun with this chapter, guys. Lots of tension...my favorite. Warnings? Duh. OOC abound! Anyway, enjoy the show!

* * *

Last time…

Naruto rose quickly, walking purposefully to the door. "Raido!" He yelled, and the other jounin came running. "Lemme out. I gotta go and talk to the Hokage." The man smiled, his scar twisting. As he turned the key in the door, he leaned close to the man's ear and whispered something to him. Then, he took off at a run, making for the Hokage's tower.

Ino looked at Sasuke and shook her head. "He's not the old Naruto anymore, is he, Saskue?" The dark-haired man shook his head. It would seem that he was not the old silly Naruto anymore…or at least not entirely. The woman smiled, nodding. "I guess that Risa is a good influence."

"Tell me about her, Ino."

* * *

Chapter 8: Trial and Sentence 

"_**What!**_" Tsunade stood, planting her hands on the surface of the desk. "What do you mean he's volunteering information? We're not even torturing him anymore."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Honestly, you'd think that she would be able to tell… _"He's concerned, Tsunade." He had long since stopped using her honorific, and while she didn't seem to like it, she tolerated it, which Naruto was a little surprised about. "And if anyone here is qualified to make guesses as to what the Sound will do now, I'd say its him." He stood from where he had been kneeling, and leveled his gaze at her. "What do the ANBU you sent out have to say?" The woman fell back into her chair.

"Not a damned thing, Naruto. They haven't seen hide nor hair of that little bastard, Kabuto, and I don't expect that they will. We'll just have to double the patrols, and keep everyone on the alert. Now, is there any other bad news?" She seemed exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she kept glancing over at Sakura's picture. He thought she might not be sleeping.

"Well…" For a moment, he debated as to whether he should tell her about Ino. Naruto thought she'd find out sooner or later, and that it was better that he take the brunt of the Hokage's wrath than Ino, since she was in a delicate physical condition. "I guess, but it depends on your point of view."

Tsunade's slim eyebrow rose, regarding him cautiously.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "Ino is pregnant."

"Oh, now there's a piece of gossip…why should I be concerned about that? She's only a teacher at the Academy, which doesn't require her to do anything too strenuous." The Hokage's eyes rolled, and she started sifting through the mountain of papers on her desk.

"No, Tsunade. Ino is pregnant, which as you say is not a major concern. The father is, though." He watched as his words sank in, and she looked up at him curiously. "She's pregnant with the only heir to the Uchiha clan. Ino his having Itachi's child." Naruto felt like he was in the middle of a romance novel like the ones Sakura used to read. There was always some big cheesy revelation at the end of each chapter, whether it be someone being pregnant, secretly married, or someone everyone thought was dead.

She slowly rose from her chair and walked around the desk. As her hands took hold of his vest, he felt himself being lifted off of the floor. "What did you say?"

Through the choke hold she had on him he croaked, "You heard me. The problem isn't that she's having his kid, it's that she's in love with him, too." The woman lowered him to the ground, eyes widening. She was stunned. He pulled her hands off of his vest. "He's trying to atone for his actions. He knows that no matter what he does, it will never be enough, but he still tries."

"Naruto, can you leave, please? I need to have a conference with the Elders." She walked slowly and distractedly around the desk. He stood looking at her for a long moment, then complied with her request. As he turned to leave, she asked quietly, "What should we do with Sasuke?" She was still unsure about the trial. At first, she'd obviously wanted to just kill him. Then after Naruto had burst into the office making demands, she'd seen the fact that she was being inhumane.

He did not need to think about an answer. "I'd have a fair trial, just like we're doing. People who can be objective should be on the jury, like those from Sand. Did you contact them?" She nodded. "Are they coming?" Again, a nod. "Good. The Elders should not be on the jury. They're not exactly impartial, and neither are you, for that matter. In any case, I feel like he wasn't in his right mind, but that's for the jury to decide." Tsunade stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. He turned and left, Tsunade still staring after him.

* * *

Neji walked with Hinata through the street. In public places, they kept their distance from one another, since their engagement had not yet been announced. Hiashi-sama was planning a huge party, and the entire village was invited. Everyone was asking them what the occasion was, but they were sworn to secrecy. Any time someone asked, Neji just smiled slightly and told them they would have to wait until the party. Of course, there would be those that would sneer at them for their wish to marry. The were practically siblings. However, it was not uncommon in the old clans to marry one's cousins. In early years, it was a way to keep the clan blood pure. It was not a common practice any longer, however, because of some strange effects that this in-marrying had on bloodlines. Whatever anyone's objection, it didn't really matter to them, anyway.

The date of the party was set for the day after Sasuke's trial, and already, Yamanaka Flowers was pulling together all of their resources to find every purple flower known to man. As Neji and Hinata entered the shop, they saw Ino behind the counter, looking quite harassed. Hinata stifled a small laugh.

"You people will be the death of me!" Ino yelled as they walked in. She smiled. Her mother had been furious when she told her about her condition, and had decided that it would be a fitting punishment to have her work the shop alone for the entire day. After that, it was generally understood that she'd be ok with the fact that her daughter would be an unwed mother. She sat on the high stool behind the counter. "Don't tell me you have more orders, please?"

Neji sniggered. "No, Ino. We came to check on you. Naruto came and told us. He seems happy for you."

"He's trying to suck up. Wants me to name the baby after him." She snorted. "No way am I naming my kid Naruto." She smiled at them. "Is that all that brings you here?"

"Not exactly." Hinata said quietly. "I was coming to ask about Sasuke. We heard that his trial is next week." Neji still did not understand why she was concerned with him, after what he did to her. She had said that she was sure he was not himself, and that he never would have done that to her if he was in control of his faculties. He kept his face calm and free of his lingering anger for the Uchiha, if for no other reason than to keep Hinata happy.

"Yes," Ino's shoulders slumped. "Naruto's been visiting him every day, when Shizune goes to check on his health. He's obsessed. The other day, I heard him yelling at the Hokage." She shook her head, astonishment plastered over her features. "I can't understand how he's still alive. He told me that when he informed her of my…condition, she nearly threw him out of the window. She was calm when she came to talk to me, and even helped me deal with my mother. I think that she's still mad at me too." Her chin rose in defiance, and she smiled, clasping her hands over her middle.

Hinata nodded, and apparently decided to change the subject. "I went to see Tsunade-sama this morning to deliver her invitation to the party, but I couldn't get in to see her. Izumo said that she was closeted with the Elders, and that they were having a very important conference. I left it with him, and he said he would deliver it to her later." Ino shrugged. She apparently had no more information than Hinata had.

* * *

"Hold still, baka!" Kurenai had a white handkerchief, trying to wipe blood off of Kiba's face. He and Shino had gotten into a fight. The struggling young man stopped his squirming, and stood still for her to wipe away the blood. "What was the fight about this time?"

"Nothing, Kurenai-san. It was stupid. Just a stupid argument that came to blows." Kiba was not looking her in the eye. She hit him on the top of his head sharply. "Itai! What was that for?"

"Don't lie to me, Kiba. I can always tell."

He clamped his lips shut for a minute, but when she was done wiping away the half-dried blood, he looked at her, and admitted the cause for the fight. "Shino made a snide comment. He said something about you and Kakashi, and it was pretty gross. I thought it was a little much, and he disagreed." Kurenai's eyebrow rose. She had never thought of Shino as one to make such comments. She folded her handkerchief and replaced it in her pouch.

"Kiba, don't worry about what Shino says. I'm glad that you decided to defend me, though. It was sweet." She looked up at the now-tall young man. He blushed. She tried not to giggle, but failed miserably. "I was going to see about inviting you and Shino and Hinata over to my place for dinner, but now, I guess it's out of the question, huh?" Kiba snorted.

"Hey, why don't you and Kakashi come over to my house for dinner? Mom's making steak tonight." Kurenai nodded, and bid him farewell, walking back to her apartment. She wondered briefly how many people were making those sorts of comments about she and Kakashi. It didn't last long, becauseonce she was home, said jounin knocked on her door, and pushed all other thoughts from her mind.

* * *

The day of the trial had finally arrived, and Sasuke was led from the cell, handcuffed and shackled. Raido and Genma both had hold of chains that led from his waist, and Naruto walked ahead of them, Kakashi bringing up the rear. After they crossed out of the prison, a ring of twenty ANBU formed around them. It took them nearly an hour to get to the arena where the final round of the chuunin exams were held. There, the entire village was assembled. When they entered, the chattering crowd fell silent.

There was a platform in the center of the arena. On this platform, the Hokage stood, along with the Kazekage. Gaara's eyes fell on Sasuke. Naruto watched him for the long moment that he scrutinized Sasuke's face. Then, the leader of the Sand whispered something to Tsunade. Her face remained impassive. A loud crash came from a gong somewhere nearby, and Genma pulled on Sasuke's chains. Sasuke and Raido followed him to the platform. He was made to kneel at the front of the platform, the two men holding the chains to either side of him.

Naruto saw Tsunade jerk her chin at him, and he stepped forward, wondering what she wanted. He wanted to go and sit with Ino and Hinata in the stadium seating, but when he approached her, she said quietly, "On my left, Naruto." He was confused, but he complied. _Well, I guess since this whole thing was my idea, I gotta be front and center…_And he was. The Elders trooped out and sat in their box high above everything, then the jury came out to sit on a separate platform.

The jury was made up of members of both the Sand and the Leaf. Naruto hoped that they could be impartial. It took three hours of presenting evidence for and against the accused, and then the jury went into deliberation. Naruto moved to stand next to where Sasuke knelt, but Tsunade stopped him. "You have to try to appear impartial, Naruto."

"Why? Everybody knows he's my friend."

"That's exactly why." Tsunade was being cryptic, which was not like her, and he was already tired of it. He glared at her, but kept his place. It was one thing to yell at the Hokage in her office, but it was entirely different when the whole village and the Kazekage were there as well.

"I suppose that you have a sentence picked out for both outcomes?" He asked in a whisper as the crowd began to chatter again. Tsunade nodded. Naruto sighed. He hadn't really expected her to tell him what those were, and she met his gaze coolly. Her eyes were now focused on Sasuke's back. She seemed to be wrestling with herself, internally.

"Uchiha." Her voice was low. He turned his head slightly to see her through the corner of his eye. "Are you really sorry for what you did?" The kneeling man shut his eyes tightly, nodding. "Good." This was driving Naruto up the wall. Why can't she just speak plainly? That's how she usually is. Is it because the Elders are here?

Sasuke just nodded, and turned back to face forward. He slumped, and after a while, he seemed to fall asleep. The blonde man did not understand. He himself felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest. During the long hour that the jury was in their little room, he was in agony. His best friend stood on the edge of death, and there was nothing he could do to save him. It was all in the hands of those who did not know him. For a time, Naruto was very distraught, though he did not let it show. He thought of the Sasuke he found that day in the cell. He had been emaciated, and desperate to die. Now, he simply seemed resigned to it. The gong sounded again, and the jury returned.

Tsunade, Gaara and Naruto turned to face the jury. The tradition for such high-profile trials was not a verbal pronouncement of the verdict. Instead of announcing it, the foreman of the jury brought forth a black lacquered box. He opened it for Tsunade, and the crowd held its breath. If she were to draw forth a red scarf, he would be found guilty, and a white one would indicate innocence. She slowly put her hand inside the box. Drawing it out, she began to unfold something, and then let it fly in the breeze.

The white silk flapped in the wind, and the crowd seemed stunned. Then, from somewhere, Naruto heard Iruka. He was screaming, cheering. Then, he heard Ino joining in. He laughed. Others followed suit, mostly those who had known Sasuke best. The rest of the crowd merely applauded politely.

Tsunade stepped forward, hanging the white scarf around Sasuke's neck. Genma removed chains, cuffs, and shackles, and Sasuke stood, finally a free man, but not entirely. "Uchiha Sasuke, you do not get off without any punishment. You will be assigned duties, assisting a special jounin. You are to take orders without question, and eventually, when you have proved yourself, you'll be allowed to take the chuunin exam again."

Sasuke bowed formally to Tsunade, then the Elders, then the jury, then the Kazekage. He turned to the Hokage, and knelt once again. "Hokage-sama, may I ask who I am to work under?"

"You are to work under the Sixth Hokage of Konoha."

He looked at her, blinking in surprise. He, as well as the others on the platform, stared at her in astonishment. The Elders were suddenly on the platform, standing before Tsunade. One of them held up a hand to silence the crowd. When all was quiet, the other Elder stepped forward and announced to the crowd, "The Sixth Hokage has been chosen. Please, welcome to the office of Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

This seemed to stun the audience more than the trial's verdict. Then, the voices of his friends, starting with Ino, and followed closely by Kakashi, Kiba, and Iruka, rang out, followed by many others, like Lee and Gai, and the crowd applauded politely, until Tsunade bowed formally to him. After that, the rest of the people decided that he was worthy enough if she thought he was. They screamed and cheered.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, who stared back at him. Both of them were stunned. Sasuke stood, and bowed stiffly. "Hokage-sama." Naruto thought he heard a slight hint of mocking in the title. His eyes widened as his ears picked up a sound, and it sent chills through him.

"Did you hear that?" The others shook their heads. The ground then began to vibrate. The hair on the back of Naruto's neck began to stand on end. He turned to the newly freed Uchiha. "Sasuke, you take those two. Go and start evacuating the arena." He ran off with Genma and Raido. He turned to where he had heard Kakashi's voice. "Kakashi! Gai! Lee! Neji! Kiba! Shino and Kurenai! Get your asses down here!" He watched as seven blurs flew through the air, coming to rest in front of him, on their knees. "Get up, you morons. We don't have time for this. Kurenai, you take Shino and Kiba, find Hinata, too. Go and find out where the enemy is."

He turned to his former sensei, and smiled as he said, "Ready, sensei?" He could see his former teacher's dark eye sparkling. Nodding, he turned to Tsunade and Gaara. "This is going to get rough. You ready?" They both nodded, throwing off their ceremonial robes. Suddenly, both Temari and Kankarou were beside their brother. Shikamaru and Chouji appeared, as well. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It would be troublesome if there was no village left." Chouji just stood there, downing a back of chips, fueling up for a fight. By this time, the arena was well on its way to being evacuated. Sasuke reappeared.

"Iruka, Ino and Shizune took over the evacuation. What else can I do?"

Naruto smiled. "You still know how to use that _Katon_?" Sasuke nodded. "That's good. We might need it. Might need your summoning jutsu as well. Try not to call Manda, if you can." Sasuke snorted. When the last of the people had been evacuated, they stood in a circle, ready for whatever might come.

Tsunade said, "Alright. I don't hear anything. Are you sure about this, Naruto?"

He nodded, squinting his eyes. It had been an explosion, he was sure. Sasuke agreed, saying, "When I was outside, I saw the ruins of the Hokage's tower. We have been attacked. I just didn't see any of the attackers. Kabuto is very shrewd. He wouldn't do anything to put himself in harm's way if he could help it. So we'll most likely be dealing with his flunkies."

"That's an encouraging thought." Naruto smiled, baring teeth. Suddenly, they came. There were a lot of them, all dressed in black, mostly rogue nins from the Cloud. They surrounded the platform. From their midst, a figure walked forward. It threw back the hood from a face that was familiar to many on the platform.

"Kabuto."

"Naruto. Or should I say, Hokage-sama?" The silver-haired man laughed. "I don't think I've heard a funnier joke in a very long time." His eyes leveled at Naruto, then at Sasuke. He pursed his lips. "Sasuke-sama, I see that you've returned to your old ways. Suppose that this means I'll have to kill you, too?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The young man held up a hand. "I'll take care of him. You guys deal with his morons." With that, he reached into his pouch, drawing forth a kunai, putting it between his teeth. Then he took out a shiruken and threw it at Kabuto's head, performing the _Shiruken Kage Bunshin no jutsu_. Naruto put a decent amount of chakra into that jutsu, and Kabuto was hit by five of the sixty cloned shiruken. Two had embedded themselves in his left leg, one in his back, and another grazed his side. The last one slashed open his right cheek.

Naruto rushed at him, and Kakashi helped. The masked jounin made a move to seem like he was going to take on two of the black-clad rogue nins, but instead grabbed Kabuto from behind, pinning his arms at his sides. He snorted. "Can't run now, can you?" Naruto hurriedly pulled the chakra beads from his pocket. When he placed them around Kabuto's neck, he performed his hand seals and then the jutsu took effect.

"Ok, Kakashi. He's all yours." Naruto ran to help the others. Kakashi had a good time pummeling Kabuto.

When he turned back to the fight, he found Gaara's sand and Sasuke's fireballs taking out ten men at a time. Kurenai returned with her former students, and gave the report. "It's not Kabuto who's in charge. I don't know who the man is, but he's really strong." She looked around, and saw Kakashi beating up on Kabuto some more. "Maybe he'll talk."

Naruto looked at Kabuto. He looked much weakened by the chakra beads. "I'll see." He walked over to where he could stand near enough to Kabuto to speak to him, but no nearer. "Ok, Kakashi, give it a rest. Now, Kabuto, who is this person you're working for?"

The young man smiled, but said nothing. "Take him to a cell, Kakashi. We'll talk to him later. Right now, we have to protect the village." The group ran from the arena and into the streets. There were rogue nins everywhere. The shinobi of Konoha were in the streets as well, fighting to the last. The rogues were having quite a time. Naruto saw Konohamaru and his friends cornered, and sent four clones to help them. They continued through the streets, running and fighting alternately.

Then, they saw the leader. He was tall, with long hair that was an odd shade of light blue. The man was dressed in black, with a long scar down his left cheek. His eyes were completely black. Tsunade gawked. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Kurenai asked.

"I know that man. No one go near him. He is very dangerous. All we can do for now is drive him back." Tsunade's voice had a note of fear in it.

Gaara smiled. "I don't need to go near him. Leave it to me." He walked forward, and placed his hands on the ground. They all felt shockwaves ripple out from where he stood, and the earth of the street began to wave and ripple as well. Soon, a wave of earth was headed straight for the man. It washed over him, inundating him in the sand that Gaara had drawn from the ground.

"No, Gaara! Stop!" Tsunade's shout was too late. Two hands had come up from the ground and pulled him into the earth up to his neck. His eyes began to glaze over. Tsunade ran forward and hit the ground near Gaara hard, causing the area where he was to rise. She yanked him up from the ground, and examined him. "He's only lost his chakra, but he can't stay here. Kurenai, take him and bring him to the tunnels."

The leader of the rogue nins had disappeared, and none of them could find out where he had gone. "Spread out. Take care of any of those crappy ninjas that you find." Naruto spoke, his command absolute. He looked at Sasuke. "Come on, teme. Let's go find that blue-haired guy." Sasuke smiled, and the group dispersed.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, you guys. There it is. Sasuke has to obey Naruto...hehehe. I've always wanted to make Naruto the Rokudaime. He's all matured and stuff now. Odd isn't it? There is still more to come, so stay tuned! 


	9. Changes

**A/N:** After WEEKS of writers block, here's chapter nine! I'm at a loss as to how to continue. You guys probably know by now that I suck at action, and you KNOW there' s gonna have to be an action sequence when they get into the Forest of Death. But this chapter has some OOC warnings, but not just for Sasuke and Itachi. Hinata's OOC, too. You know everyone has their breaking point, right? Well, you see hers. Anyhow, other than that, There aren't any other real warnings. However, I've got major papers and presentations to work. I've gotta put this thing on hold for a couple of weeks.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters therein. Morimoto Risa, and the s-class felon Takuda are both mine, though.

* * *

Last time…

"No, Gaara! Stop!" Tsunade's shout was too late. Two hands had come up from the ground and pulled him into the earth up to his neck. His eyes began to glaze over. Tsunade ran forward and hit the ground near Gaara hard, causing the area where he was to rise. She yanked him up from the ground, and examined him. "He's only lost his chakra, but he can't stay here. Kurenai, take him and bring him to the tunnels."

The leader of the rogue nins had disappeared, and none of them could find out where he had gone. "Spread out. Take care of any of those crappy ninjas that you find." Naruto spoke, his command absolute. He looked at Sasuke. "Come on, teme. Let's go find that blue-haired guy." Sasuke smiled, and the group dispersed.

* * *

Chapter 9: Changes

Hinata and Kiba came around the corner of a building, and were nearly decapitated by a large axe. Kiba's eyes grew wide, but suddenly he was on the ground, Hinata having pulled him there. "Kiba, you have to be—" she dodged another swipe of the axe. "—more careful. She darted forward, grabbing hold of the man who held the axe. She started to work him over with the Gentle Fist technique, and when she was satisfied with her work, nodded to Kiba, who took the axe from the pained man.

"Who is your master?" Kiba held the blade over him, a threatening look on his face.

The man glared at them through his pain. "You will only know him in death, Konoha scum!" He spat in Kiba's face, and received Hinata's foot in his face. Kiba marveled at her as she ground her heel into his nose.

Her voice came quietly, but had steel behind it. Leaning down, she said, "If you will not tell us, then I will kill you. Do you want to die?" For a moment, she lifted her foot from his face, staring down at him with eyes that reminded Kiba very much of Neji.

"N-No." The man stammered, staring up at Hinata in fear.

She kicked him in the stomach. Her voice rose, cracking in rage. "Then tell us who that man is before I really get angry!" Kiba pulled her away from the man, still surprised by her behavior. He looked her in the eyes. "Hinata? Are you alright?"

She was quiet again, and said, "It was the Sound Village that made Sasuke do what he did…to me. He was the way he was because of them. I just wanted to—" Her voice choked in anger, and she said nothing more.

Kiba understood. "Just don't kill him before we get the information out of him, ok?" He turned back to the prone man, looming over him. "Now, if you don't want me to let her kill you, then you'd better tell me who that blue-haired freak is."

His eyes widened, and then he began to speak, telling them everything. Apparently, the man was called Takuda. He was a missing nin from the Rock, and an s-class felon. He had gone missing since he slaughtered his own team of genin. Apparently, he was completely mad. Hinata narrowed her eyes. She kicked the man again, and they walked away from him, Kiba still carrying his axe.

* * *

"Baka! What the hell did you do that for?" Shikamaru's forehead was bleeding. Temari folded her fan again, and smirked.

"Try to stay out of my way, you lazy bum." She was calling him names again…he hated that. Then she reached down and ripped off a piece of her skirt. Walking over to him, she stepped over the bodies of the three men she'd just killed. Temari used the piece of cloth to bandage his head. "Better, is it?" She asked sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at her. He watched her closely, wondering for what had to be the millionth time why she ran hot and cold like she did.

"I'll stay out of the way if you warn me." He grumbled, looking down at the place where she'd ripped the cloth from her skirt. There was a bit of skin showing through the gap, up to her hip. Any other time, he'd have taken a moment to look at it carefully, and then tease her. At the moment, there were more important things on his mind.

They began moving closer to the center of town. His plan had been to move in a spiral pattern toward the middle of Konoha, taking out as many of the enemy as possible with the combination of his _Kagemane no jutsu_ and her techniques with her fan. It had worked pretty well so far, but if Temari kept up her lack of care for his position, he would be dead soon too. Her fan packed a mean punch, and he had been on the receiving end of it one too many times.

A man walked out from the shadows of an alleyway. Temari unfolded her fan, and was about to swing it when Shikamaru stopped her. "Wait." She eyed him curiously. The man who had stepped out of the shadows was dressed in simple black. His long unbound hair blew in the wind, and he regarded them with red eyes. "Itachi." The Uchiha nodded. "Friend or foe?" Shikamaru asked, still wary of him.

"Friend." He drew his katana. "Behind you." Three men had come from behind them, and Temari did not have time to swing her fan. Shikamaru drew a kunai, and met one head on, while Itachi easily overpowered the others. After a short struggle, Shikamaru's attacker lay dead on the ground, and he snorted as he pulled his kunai from the man's throat.

"Thanks, Itachi. Why are you here?"

The Uchiha blinked. "I came to observe the trial."

Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you seen Ino?" Itachi shook his head. Shikamaru frowned. "You should."

The three of them moved quickly through the streets, and soon were at the center of town. They met Tsunade and the rest before the ruins of the Hokage's tower, except for Naruto and Sasuke. The Godaime was panting, and she walked over to them. "The threat has been contained for now."

Kiba and Hinata were the last to arrive other than the new Hokage and his friend, and Shikamaru snorted at the huge axe that Kiba was carrying. "We got some interesting information from one of the enemy, Hokage-sama. Of course, we almost got nothing. Hinata nearly killed the guy." The group stared at her. She looked at the ground, mumbling to herself. Kiba hefted the axe. "I forgot to give him back his weapon." A small round of laughter came at that.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto could not find the man they searched for. He was simply not to be found. When they came to where the others were, they told them that they'd had no luck. They all shrugged. Shino was sent to survey the damage to the village, along with the rest of the Aburame, and Kiba took Akamaru, going to see if they would have better luck tracking down the man, Takuda.

The people were led down from the tunnels, and they all went home. Now, a small group sat in the dusty living room of Sasuke's house. Naruto stared out of the window. He had not heard from Risa, and was obviously worried. Itachi stood in the corner. He had still not seen Ino, since she was busy with taking people back to their homes. Sasuke watched as Shizune put salve on Shikamaru's forehead.

Temari watched the medic-nin from the corner of her eye. Her gaze was full of something that Sasuke recognized. _Jealousy? Now there's something new._ He sighed. He knew full well that Shizune was far from making a move on Shikamaru, but it was still amusing.

Hinata had gone home, as had Neji. Kurenai and Kakashi sat on a sofa, flopped against one another, not caring that it was dusty. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke didn't have time to go and answer it. Ino ran in, and her eyes scanned the room. After making sure that all of her friends were safe, she ran over to Itachi, flinging her arms around his neck.

Everyone suddenly found that it would be a very good idea to have tea. They went into the kitchen. Sasuke got the kettle, and after filling it, put it on the stove. He searched the cupboards. "I can't vouch for the freshness of the tea, guys."

"I don't care. I just wanted to get outta there." Naruto swallowed and hooked a thumb toward the door. Sasuke laughed at his friend. Naruto sat at the kitchen table, and as Sasuke turned on the stove, he looked at the blonde man. His dazed expression was almost comical, but not quite. "I—I'm…" He looked Sasuke in the eyes. "I'm Hokage?"

The kitchen filled with laughter. Shikamaru snorted near the refrigerator. Shizune, who stood near the stove, covered her mouth and tried not to make it too obvious that she was desperately fighting back her laugh. Temari, sitting on the counter, and had thrown her head back and was laughing at full volume. Kakashi nearly fell off of his chair, and Sasuke chuckled, leaning on the stove, arms crossed in a classic Sasuke-pose. Kurenai patted Naruto's hand, laughing as well. "I thought you wanted to be Hokage?" Kurenai asked him when she could control her laughter.

* * *

Itachi held Ino in his arms. She was trembling. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad you're safe." Ino's voice was choked with emotion and muffled by his shirt. He took hold of her face and tilted it upward. _No, something is definitely bothering her._ When he persisted, she said, "Let's sit down, ok?" They moved to the couch, and he held her against him again.

"What's the matter, Ino?"

Suddenly, her tears stopped, and she sat bolt upright. Her eyes were blazing, and she seemed very angry. "What's wrong? I'll _tell _you what's wrong, Itachi._ I love you,_ that's what's wrong. I love you, and you can't stay. You'll never really be able to be here for us." She started to cry again. Itachi blinked. _Us? Huh?_

He held her to him protectively, as if the contact could save her from the hurt she was feeling. "What are you talking about?" He looked down at her. She seemed very distraught, and he did not know what to say to make her feel better.

"Itachi…" She breathed, touching his face, tracing his lips. "I'm pregnant." Again, he blinked. Several times. _Did she just say that she's pregnant?_

"Are…are you sure?"

Ino laughed. "What do you mean, am I sure? Of course I am. I've been examined and everything." Itachi's head began to swim. His vision began to blur, and then darkness came.

* * *

They all stopped laughing when they heard Ino scream. Everyone jumped from their chairs and jerked off of countertops, running for the living room. When they entered, they found Ino staring at Itachi, who was passed out. The room filled with laughter, just as before. Naruto just shook his head. Sasuke couldn't help himself. He laughed so hard that his sides began to hurt, and his knees to buckle. He felt himself hit the floor, and then he began rolling on the hard wood. The others simply stared. When he finally gained control of himself, he looked around from his place on the floor. They were still staring. "What?"

Shizune reached down and pulled him up off of the floor, letting her hand stay in his for a moment before pulling away, and saying, "I don't think we've ever seen you laugh like that, Sasuke." She leaned closer to him, and whispered in his ear, "It's kind of cute." He had to try very hard not to blush. They all then turned to Ino, who was gently slapping Itachi's face, calling his name. Shizune pushed past Naruto, and marched over to the couch. She tapped Ino on the shoulder, and jerked her head to one side, indicating that this was her job.

The medic nin then applied a technique that Tsunade had showed her. She raised her hand and smacked him firmly on the top of his head, and yelled, "Baka! Wake up!" and smacked him again. Itachi woke up, alright, sputtering and confused. Shizune turned to the rest of them, "Works every time!"

Naruto muttered something about scary women, and Sasuke glared at him. He didn't want to be mad at Naruto right now, but he didn't want anyone speaking badly of Shizune, either. He'd grown attached to her fairly quickly. Suddenly, Naruto seemed to remember Risa.

"InohaveyouseenRisa-chan?" The words spilled out of his mouth, falling over themselves. Sasuke was amazed that he was able to understand what his friend had just said.

Ino turned from the newly conscious Itachi and nodded. "She's fine. She said she was going to her apartment for now." Naruto excused himself very quickly, and ran out of Sasuke's house. Ino smiled, looking at Sasuke. "He's got it bad." They all nodded.

* * *

Naruto banged on Risa's door. After a couple of moments, she opened the door, and they instantly embraced each other with equal force. He pushed into the apartment, slamming the door closed with his foot, all the while holding her as close to him as he could get her. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, and she leaned over to kiss him. After a moment, she pulled away from him. "You're ok, really?" he breathed, wanting her to tell him so that he would be sure that what he'd heard from Ino was correct. She nodded. He smiled, his usual grin changing from enthusiasm to something much more…adult.

Risa's eyes widened as Nartuto began to push her backward, against the door. After the time it takes to blink an eye, she grinned. In a tone of mock innocence, she said, "What are you doing, Hokage-sama?"

He pressed himself against her, and said, "Don't call me that." His voice was husky, and his thoughts had begun to cloud over. He kissed her, and as he did so, his hands moved over her body. His fingers found their way under her blouse, and he felt her hands on him, fumbling with the zipper on his vest, then tugging it off.

Hours later, they woke to a knock at the door of Risa's apartment. She grumbled as she crawled out of bed and into her bathrobe. He put on his pants, and they went to the door. Naruto looked through the peephole. He rolled his eyes. Opening the door, he said in an annoyed voice, "What the hell is it, Genma?"

The jounin removed the senbon from his mouth and sucked on a tooth. "Hokage-sama, you're needed. Please come with me." Naruto sighed. Being Hokage was going to be less than fun, he could tell. He ran to grab his things, and kissed Risa on his way out of the door. She smiled sleepily after him.

* * *

"He's been sighted, near the Forest of Death." They all sat in Sasuke's living room. Tsunade was staying in one of the other houses, since the Hokage's tower was no longer standing, but for now, Sasuke's house was headquarters. Shizune looked at the map on the table. "From what Tsunade has told us, he will be difficult to approach. It will most likely be a suicide mission."

Ino looked worried. Itachi had volunteered to do anything he could, and she didn't want him to go, but there was nothing that she could do to stop him. He was intent on proving that he was a different man. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. He said, "I'll go."

Naruto volunteered, as well.

Shizune said, "I'll go, as the medic."

Sasuke, who stood behind her, put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going too."

Kiba sat in the corner, fingering the blade of his new axe. Frowning, he said, "I'll go. If for no other reason than I might be able to try this thing out."

Neji raised his hand, silently volunteering. Hinata lowered her eyes. She was worried, as well.

Shikamaru and Temari stood in the same instant, eyeing each other as they did.

"Got room for one more?" A familiar voice said from the doorway. They all turned to see Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, you should be resting!" Shizune rose, putting a hand on his arm. He tensed visibly at the contact. "Please, let us deal with this." He relented.

"I'll go in my brother's place." Kankarou piped up from the corner.

Tsunade laughed. "Alright. I think that's enough people, you guys. I don't want to waste too much of our resources on this."

"It's not really a waste if we get rid of the bastard." Sasuke growled.

"Wait a minute." Naruto blinked. "Has anyone questioned Kabuto yet?" When the answer was in the negative, he turned to Itachi. "Care to give it a try, Uchiha?" Itachi's eyes flicked to Ino. She was biting her lower lip. He held up a hand, asking them to wait. Taking Ino by the hand, he led her from the room for a moment. When they came back in, Ino seemed calmer. Itachi nodded to Naruto. "Let's go then."

The entire group, including Ino and Gaara, trooped down to Konoha Prison. Sasuke's eyes were haunted as they passed by his former cell. Kabuto was in the very last cell. Itachi entered first, and hauled Kabuto to his feet. "Do you know who I am, Kabuto?"

The young man nodded weakly.

"Then you understand what I'm capable of. Tell us everything you know about Takuda."

"Can you take these things off?" He nodded to the beads around his neck.

Naruto stepped forward, agitated. "You're in no position to negotiate, yaro. Tell us what we want to know, and I'll think about it." He flinched away from Naruto, as if his voice scared him. Sasuke knew how he felt. Every sound was amplified when you were wearing those things. It was like having a really bad hangover. Constantly.

"Alright." Kabuto leaned his head against the wall of the cell, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "What do you want to know?"

Nartuto leaned closer to Kabuto. "I want to know how he came to be in control of so many men, what his intentions are, and his abilities. Critical analysis is your specialty, other than your medical skills, I know that." He pursed his lips momentarily. Sasuke knew that look. He was seriously thinking about hitting Kabuto, and it was Sasuke's sincere hope that he did not. Kabuto would talk, as long as he didn't do anything to hurt him. The moment you hit him, he clams up. After living around him for as long as he had, Sasuke was sure that was exactly what would happen.

* * *

They stood on the edge of the forest, exactly where they had for the start of the second phase of the Chuunin exams. "You ready for this, Hokage-sama?" Naruto looked over to see Shikamaru. For once, the man didn't look lazy. He looked determined. Naruto shrugged. Only a fool said he was ready for something if he was unsure as to exactly what he was getting himself into.

"Ok, Shikamaru, just for today, could you call me Naruto? I mean, this is my first day. I'm not used to it yet, and it still sounds like you're talking to Tsunade-baba. Just for today, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Naruto. You remember the plan?"

"Hai." He was now peering into the forest, as if trying to see the man. That wasn't going to happen. The guy was probably deep within the forest, and they'd have to find him. The problem was, Takuda's techniques for concealment were very good. Pakkun had been of some use, but Kakashi hadn't heard from him yet, since he sent him back in to make sure the guy was still where he had been. "Where is that damned dog?" The hair on the back of Naruto's neck was starting to rise, and he wasn't sure how much he liked it.

"Naruto?" Shizune reached out a hand and placed it on his arm.

"Yes?"

"It will all work out. You'll see." When he turned to her, he saw that she seemed more concerned for him than she was for anyone else.

"Thanks, Shizune-neechan." He was glad that she still had faith in him. She really was like a big sister. A slight rustle caught his attention, and from the forest emerged a harassed-looking Pakkun. The dog's usual laid-back expression was no present. He jumped over the fence, and came to a skittering halt at Kakashi's feet. The jounin crouched low, conversing with the dog in hushed tones. Once they'd finished, the dog disappeared in his usual puff of smoke, and Kakashi stood.

"Well, I guess I'll take the lead? He's pooped." For some reason, Naruto could tell the man was smiling, even with the mask he wore.

* * *

**A/N:** You know, if you guys review and be real helpful, I might be able to come up with something quick-like. Hint-hint. 


	10. The Color of Honesty

**A/N**: Haha! Second-to-last chapter! This was a total pain to write. You guys better be happy with it. All's I can say is: Sasuke is far too freaking sweet. Nah. Not really. Still bossy, still rather chilly at times, but he's got a sense of humor now! I know it's a little late in the game to be introducing new characters, but I am. Inuzuka Hana, here, is head of the Inuzuka (totally not canon, I know, but whatever. Neither is Risa. Speaking of Risa, she gets zero screentime this chapter). So, for this chapter, um, warnings? Not really. It's a little dark in the beginning, but it lightens up and stays that way...that is unless you cound a little bit of supernatural jazz in the first bit. Things to have fun with: Sasuke's first meeting with clan heads, mushy Sasuke, and fun with pheromones!

**Legal Stuffiness:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters therein. Morimoto Risa and the plot of this story do belong to me.

* * *

Last time...

"Naruto?" Shizune reached out a hand and placed it on his arm.

"Yes?"

"It will all work out. You'll see." When he turned to her, he saw that she seemed more concerned for him than she was for anyone else.

"Thanks, Shizune-neechan." He was glad that she still had faith in him. She really was like a big sister. A slight rustle caught his attention, and from the forest emerged a harassed-looking Pakkun. The dog's usual laid-back expression was no present. He jumped over the fence, and came to a skittering halt at Kakashi's feet. The jounin crouched low, conversing with the dog in hushed tones. Once they'd finished, the dog disappeared in his usual puff of smoke, and Kakashi stood.

"Well, I guess I'll take the lead? He's pooped." For some reason, Naruto could tell the man was smiling, even with the mask he wore.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Color of Honesty

How had this happened? Sasuke stared up at the trees. His vision was blurring. Sounds were muffled, like he had cotton stuffed into his ears. "Hold on, Sasuke…hold on…" Where warmth had been draining from him, it flowed back, spreading from the gaping wound in his chest. He couldn't breathe. But there was more wrong than just a hole the size of his fist where a fourth of his right lung used to be. With his vision blurring like it was, he figured that the bump he'd taken on the head was worse than he'd anticipated. After a long moment, he was able to turn his head toward the voice that spoke to him.

Shizune was crouched at his right side, pouring her chakra into him, forming jutsu after jutsu, healing one thing then another, her hands blurring so that not even his Sharingan would have been able to catch the seals. Her face was like stone. Concentration was all there was on her features, but her eyes showed a multitude of emotions that made his stomach clench. He suddenly realized that she was using far too much of her chakra at once.

His right hand shook as he put it on her arm. She had healed his lungs for the most part, and he was able now to speak. "Stop, Shizune."

"No." Her eyes flicked to his face, and the word was nearly spat at him. "I'm not going to let you die."

"S-so you're going to kill yourself so I can live?" He coughed, feeling something warm come up into his mouth. It tasted of copper. "You're much more worthy of life than I am. Just let me go. Too many have suffered and died because of me." He looked back up at the treetops and listened to the wind rushing through the leaves, and the clash of steel on steel. Above these, there were the sounds of people grunting in exertion. The others were still fighting Takuda and his goons. He suddenly felt a hand grip the front of his hair, yanking his face up and to the right.

The woman was looking at him with something like anger, but laced with desperation. "Baka. I'm just stabilizing you." She snorted and dropped his head to the ground, and a wave of dizziness washed over him. "I have to think of the _whole_ group, not just you." Then she leaned over him looking into his eyes. Desperation had been replaced by anger there. "But I swear, Sasuke, if you die, I'll learn Orochimaru's resurrection jutsu, just so I can kill you again myself. Understand?"

"Hai, Shizune." The woman moved to stand, but he reached out and caught her arm. When she faced him once again, he said, "If anything does happen, and I don't make it…"

"Not another word about that—"

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" When she rolled her eyes and made a face, he snorted. "If I don't make it," he pulled her gently toward him. After she was close enough, he managed to draw her in for a tender kiss. When she pulled away from him, his blood on her lips, he continued, "If I don't, please know that I am very glad to have known you." Running a finger along her jawline, he said finally, "I could love you, Shizune." His voice cut off as a short fit of coughing took him. After helping him to sit up and leaning him against a tree, Shizune rejoined the fight.

Sasuke watched. He felt so drained…all of his chakra was blocked. Takuda was good at that, apparently, and he wasn't the only one it had happened to. Shikamaru was hovering to one side of the fight, taking on any of the rogue nins who came his way using taijutsu that was surprisingly good. Other than that, he was useless, having had his chakra cut off as well. There were twenty more of the rogues, but he watched only Takuda, who was fighting with Itachi. His brother's movements were graceful, deadly, and swift. Takuda's main ability was to leech chakra from a person, as well as cutting it off at its source. The effect was temporary, as they had seen with the Kazekage, but it was still a very bad thing if he were to get close enough to use that ability. Itachi, however, was not letting the man do anything of the sort. In fact, Takuda was being forced not only to give ground, but he also was looking rather worried.

The man's blue hair fluttered around his head as he spun away from a sharp swipe of Itachi's katana. An attempt at making a rush at the elder Uchiha resulted in a deep gash down the side of the man's ribcage. Takuda reached into a pouch at his waist, and pulled something from it. Sasuke saw that it was a jitte. That could be a problem. If the man could use it as well as he suspected he could, Itachi might be at a disadvantage. The hook on the jitte glinted in the light that filtered through the trees, and Sasuke watched his brother circle the man warily. If Takuda could use the thing to disarm him, there was a good chance that his brother would lose.

Something strange happened, just then. The wind picked up, and a peculiar moan was heard. Takuda's eyes widened, and he took a step back from Itachi, who had begun to advance on him. As Sasuke continued to watch the altercation, he felt a warmth come over him. It was like the presence of an old friend. This feeling lulled him, and he watched as his brother's katana flashed, raining down blows so quickly that it seemed no more than a flashing arc of light. Then, Takuda's jitte flashed outward, catching Itachi's blade.

As the Rock nin twisted the weapon to disarm Itachi, a look of utter surprise came over his face, but only for a moment. The elder Uchiha twisted with the blade, showing flexibility that defied the laws of nature, and then used that momentum to flip himself over Takuda's head, landing behind him. All this, he did in one fluid motion. Without further ado, he used his katana in the most efficient way possible. He took Takuda's head.

Sasuke began to cough again, the blood falling in a foamy mass from his mouth. The warmth he felt spread over him further, seeming to settle into his bones. He felt as if he were being inhabited by some divine being. There was a feeling moving over his arms, as if someone were trailing feathers over his skin. This sensation kept moving, migrating from his arms to his shoulders, then finally, to his face. It was then that he saw. Vision blurring for a mere instant, he found that there was someone before him, crouched with one foot on either side of his legs, which were extended in front of him.

Skin glowing white, eyes the color of emeralds in the sun, and hair the color of cherry blossoms…"Sakura?" The apparition nodded. "Why are you here?" Sakura pointed to his chest. Her eyes seemed sad, but held a certain message. It was not yet his time. "But I'm ready. I want my death to have some meaning, Sakura. If I die today, I die defending something. I—" One pearly-white finger ghosted over his lips, quieting him. Then, ever so softly, the vision before him spoke.

"There is still much you need to do, Sasuke. And these people will help you." She gestured to the others, who were just finishing off the last of the rogue nins. "They are your friends. If nothing else, you owe it to them to live. Especially Shizune. She loves you, you know." Those green eyes closed for a moment. When they opened, the sadness was still there, but now tempered with something else. Hope. The shimmering vision that was Sakura began to dissipate, but not before she said, "I'll always be with you, Sasuke. You, and Naruto." The warmth was gone. He felt so cold…but he knew she was still there.

--

The blood from Takuda's beheading was already beginning to congeal on Itachi's face. He stepped over the body, and moved to the tree where his brother leaned, coughing blood. "Sasuke, daijoubu desu ka?" The young man held up a hand, and when he was done coughing, nodded.

"Daijoubu. Just a little…winded." Both of the Uchiha winced at Sasuke's weak attempt at humor. Itachi crouched beside him, pulling him up from the ground. Sasuke was now equal in height, and he smiled, remembering how he used to be able to lean his elbow on the top of his brother's head with no problem at all. Putting his younger brother's arm over his shoulders, he gingerly took his waist and started over to the rest of them.

Shizune was tending to Kankarou, who had a mean gash down his back, and Temari was holding Karasau, his puppet. Shikamaru scowled, watching. Kakashi was helping Kiba up from the ground, where he'd been buried under a pile of six dead men—all his own handiwork—that had been thrown onto him by Takuda. Neji was checking the bodies of the rogues for possible identification of their villages. Just as they were approaching the group, Sasuke leaned over toward Itachi.

"So, you're gonna be a dad, huh?"

"Hai." Itachi still wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't care what people thought of him, but his child may be shunned, even hated, for what he had done. "Take care of Ino for me."

"We'll see." Itachi's brow furrowed at this statement from his brother. He wasn't quite sure what it meant. Soon after this, they all started back toward the village.

--

"You're staying right where you are, teme." Naruto pushed Sasuke back down onto the couch. Itachi sat in a corner, refusing to speak to anyone. Ino sat in the opposite corner, her arms crossed under her breasts, fuming and staring at Itachi. Naruto rolled his eyes. Shizune was sitting at the table, writing calmly on an unfurled scroll.

"No. I have to go and talk to the Hokage." Sasuke said, a very determined tone to his voice.

Naruto's back stiffened. "You're talking to him now, baka." When Sasuke persisted, he said, "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. We can talk in there." He didn't seem happy about it, but he followed. When they got into the kitchen, Naruto sat down at the table. "Now, what is this all about? I walk in here, and there's a mini-war going on in the living room." Sasuke sighed.

"Ino was yelling at Itachi for leaving. I tried to explain to her why he had to leave, but I think she's all hormonal. She just kept yelling. By the time you got here, she wasn't even making coherent sentences." Scrubbing his fingers through his hair, he looked wearily at Naruto. "I was going go and see Tsunade-sama to find out if there would be any way to hold some kind of hearing. You know, to see if it would be possible to have a more private form of the trial I had, but for Itachi." Naruto started.

"You know the clan heads would insist on being part of it. That would not bode well for him." Killing the entire clan save yourself and your little brother tends to rankle the clan heads for some odd reason. Naruto would be willing to bet that they'd either lock Itachi up for good, or simply execute him.

"I _am_ a clan head. I can sway them." Sasuke's voice was determined. "Anyway, we have to do it soon. He says he's leaving tomorrow before the big Hyuuga gathering, whatever the hell that is." Sasuke seemed restless. He obviously wanted to find a solution that would have everyone as satisfied as possible. "Damn it, Naruto, he's different now! He would no more betray the clan now than I would. There has to be a way. I want the Uchiha revived, and the best way to do that is to have all parts of the clan here." Naruto understood, but the only thing he could do, legally speaking, would be to push for a fair hearing. He explained this to Sasuke, and the young clan head nodded. "Hai, hai." He waved a dismissive hand. "I know that, Hokage-sama. There's no way you can intervene. You have to try to remain impartial and all that bullshit. I'm well aware."

Naruto nodded in understanding. After all, clan heads have the same responsibility, albeit on a smaller scale. "I'll bring it up at the meeting tonight. You're coming, aren't you?" There was a meeting of the clan heads that night, at the Hyuuga compound. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath then nodded. "Then let me do the talking, okay, teme?" Again, with a nod. Naruto sighed again. All was right with the world. Or, as right as it could be. There were only four hours until the meeting. "I suggest that you pull yourself together, then, and get your brother there. They'll want to speak to him. Especially the Inuzuka."

Upon becoming Hokage, Naruto was now privy to many secrets that he would never have dreamed were true, or even possible. According to some papers he'd found the night before, the Inuzuka had the best noses in all of Konoha. They were even able to sniff out when a person was lying. Naruto had Tsunade-baba explain it to him, but he still didn't understand it. There were hormones released when your mind was under stress, such as when you were lying, and that caused a smell. He nearly snorted, just thinking about it. The thought that Kiba could smell that well brought back memories of their first chuunin exam, and how Naruto had won their fight. He suddenly pitied Kiba for that.

--

"Don't look at me like that."

Ino narrowed her eyes at Itachi. She had known he would have to leave, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it, right? "I can't help it. I want you here." He stood and walked over to her, then pulled her up to her feet. His arms were around her in an instant, and she laid her head against his chest. It rose and fell smoothly, but she could feel his heart pounding away in agitation. "Will you at least come to meet my father?" She canted her head up toward his face, and he seemed nervous.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

She nodded. "Just don't say anything. Let me do the talking. But, that's for tomorrow. For tonight, just hold me. If you hold me, I can fool myself."

"How's that?" Itachi's eyes softened, looking down on her.

"I can pretend that you'll always be here. I can fool myself that it will all be alright." When—no, she knew _when—how_ had it happened? There really was no explanation for how she had come to love him. Did she really need one? He was soft-spoken, like Sasuke, but where the younger showed an outward icy chill, the elder was simply impassive, with hints of the fire beneath the surface. Perhaps that was what the Sharingan did? It let the fire out in a way that was beneficial? It hurt her head to think about bloodline limits. Itachi began to stroke her hair, and make soothing noises. Ino closed her eyes, inhaling his scent.

--

That night…

"Why are we here?" Itachi gave Sasuke a sidelong glance. Sasuke looked nervously at his brother, not saying anything as they approached the main gate of the Hyuuga compound. The guards waved them through, though they kept a wary eye on Itachi. Sasuke inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure that they would have prevented his brother from entering. Adjusting the dark, narrow obi on his gray kimono, Sasuke stood straight, to his full height. Taking in a deep breath, he made his way to the meeting room, Itachi following in inquisitive silence.

When he came to the door of the room, he removed his sandals and placed them on the right side of the door. For nearly five minutes, he stood in the doorway, waiting for admittance. This was his first meeting with the other clan heads, and since he was planning some rather aggressive measures, he needed to seem as humble as possible at first. Finally, Inuzuka Hana laughed aloud and waved him into the room. He stepped over the threshold, then stopped and bowed to both opposite corners, showing respect for the other clan heads, all more than ten years his senior. Itachi, however, did not wait for anyone. He simply stepped into the room after his brother, and when Sasuke was seated, Itachi sat behind him and slightly to the left.

The mere presence of the elder Uchiha caused an uproar. This went on for some minutes until Hyuuga Hiashi held up a hand for silence as Naruto entered. The clan heads all turned to see Naruto in formal dress. He looked very, very different from the boy that Sasuke had grown up with. His Hokage robes flowed around him as he strode into the room, taking his seat at the head of the meeting table. The Rokudaime gracefully removed his hat, placing it on the cushion to his left, and then folded his hands in his lap. He had not bowed to anyone. Sasuke felt nervous as everyone waited for Naruto to speak.

"I'm sure you're all wondering—and hopefully you were being polite about it—what Uchiha Itachi is doing here." A few of the elder clan heads made noncommittal noises, but Inuzuka Hana nodded vigorously, and Hiashi merely inclined his head a fraction of an inch, smirking. "Well, he is here to give testimony as to his reasons for the crime he is accused of. Uchiha-san?" Sasuke stood.

"My brother committed an unspeakable act. Several, in fact." Sasuke felt Itachi wince, rather than saw it. "He left me alive, not ever really telling me why. I have done terrible things as well. I know that I can never really be forgiven for them." He remembered a day not long ago in one of the darker cells in Konoha prison.

_"Itachi?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Did you love our parents?"_

_"Hai. But I was too much like you back then. I realize my mistakes now. What I did then was unforgivable. I killed, but I also drove you to kill. You are the product of my arrogance. I live now to correct my mistakes. Perhaps one day, long from now, I will be allowed peace. But peace will not come for you." The guard then unlocked the door. Itachi stepped out of it, and left._

But peace_ had_ come for him. It had come for both of the Uchiha. Now, the question was, how did he make it stay? Hyuuga Hiashi stood, and said, "With all due respect to the Uchiha Clan, how do we know that he will not repeat his actions?" He seated himself again, and was quiet. No one said a word, but many of them shifted in their seats.

Naruto spoke. "I cannot speak for the Uchiha, Hyuuga-san, but I can say that he is not the same man he once was." It didn't seem that he had said much at first, but Sasuke saw Inuzuka Hana eyeing Itachi. Then, Naruto addressed the elder of the two brothers. "Uchiha Itachi, would you submit yourself to questioning by the Inuzuka Clan?" Murmurs came from all corners of the room, and Hana's eyes widened. Sasuke nearly smiled. _That was clever_. Itachi stayed silent for a moment. Then spoke in his low, forbidding voice.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will." He bowed low, nearly abasing himself to Naruto, but not quite. He was Uchiha, after all. No matter how humble they may appear, they bent their necks to no one. When he had come back up to a sitting position, he turned to the Inuzuka. "When do you wish to start, Inuzuka-san?" She pursed her lips, seeming to size up both of the Uchiha.

"We will do this now." Hana stood, and looked around the room. "None may stay, save the Hokage and the prisoner." Sasuke started to protest, but Itachi laid a hand on his arm. When he looked at his brother, Sasuke saw that he was not afraid.

On his way out the door with the rest of the clan heads, he leaned close to Naruto. "I hope you know what you're doing, dobe." His voice came out as a hiss, and he turned to the door, hearing a low chuckle behind him. Only Naruto could find humor in such a situation. The future of his clan stood the chance of being destroyed at any moment, and Naruto could laugh.

* * *

The door slid closed with a light tapping sound. Inuzuka Hana leaned in close to Itachi, inhaling his scent. He didn't smell of much. She had expected blood, gore, something. But all he really smelled of was the slight tang of sweat, and nervousness. She smiled. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it, Itachi-chan?" At her words, Itachi's eyes widened, and he stared at her. "You don't think I forgot the gift you gave me, do you?" She pulled out a small leather wallet, and opened it. From inside, she took a small envelope and handed it to the Uchiha. Inside was a flower. Specifically, it was a pressed dandelion flower.

Itachi had been four years old. Hana had been five. He had seen her crying, and had given her the flower to cheer her up._ "A flower for a flower,"_ he had said, making a little joke at her name. It was the last time she ever remembered him acting like a human being. That was a long time for anyone to act like a block of ice, and she wondered if his entire soul had been numbed by the icy exterior he had built for himself.

Unlike her mother, Hana was not one for torture. She gauged people's reactions to some things, used her nose, and her knowledge of the human mind—surprisingly like that of a dog, really—to come to her conclusions. The man stared at the pressed yellow petals he held delicately in his palm. He bit his lip. "You saved it, all these years?" When he looked up at her, she saw his eyes, still red with the Sharingan, and wet with unshed tears. His scent was different now. If she were to put a color to it, she would have said that it was blue. A soft, translucent blue. He was remembering sad things. Hana watched as he very carefully placed the flower back into its envelope, and took it back when it was offered.

"How do you feel about your brother, Itachi?" She said, leaning against the table in a very informal way. Her keen eyes picked out the movement of his eyes, his posture, and her nose found his scent.

"I remember how I felt long ago. He was so like me. It frightens me to think of what he may have become if not for…certain influences." What did he mean by that? She wondered for a moment, but then he continued, all the while, his scent becoming a darker and more opaque blue. "Sasuke is my brother, Hana. I have always loved him. For some time, I had the delusional idea that he would help me to gauge my potential. Then, one day, I woke up. I came to the realization that there was no way for me to remain as I was. So, I hunted." Hana wanted to stop him. He was getting off the subject. But then again, he was telling her things freely, and he still smelled as if he were telling the truth.

"I tracked the rest of Akatsuki. One by one, I found them, and one by one, I put them to rest. They are all dead now, each brought back to their village for proper burial, or as their village should see fit." Hana blinked. He had killed all of the Akatsuki?

"Why did you do this, Itachi?"

"To change myself. To atone for things that can never be forgiven." His scent turned white. Hana nearly started. Scents were only white when the person was completely honest. "But I _have_ been forgiven, by the only person that really matters. My brother has forgiven me. Even after I tortured him under the Godaime's order, he has still forgiven me. I don't understand it, myself." Itachi's eyes closed, his posture becoming more relaxed. She had never seen anyone react this way to her inquiries. He had always been a remarkable individual, but did that mean that he was emotionally different from everyone else? Somehow, she doubted that he was. Now, for the big question.

"Did you love your family, Itachi?" He flinched as if she had slapped him, but his scent never changed.

"Hai."

"Why did you kill them?"

"I was arrogant, stupid, and greedy." His white scent filled her head, and it seemed that all things in the room took on a sharper edge because of it. If he didn't become dishonest soon, she thought she might not be able to stand it.

"And you aren't that way anymore?"

Naruto snorted. Both of them looked over at him. "What?" The young Hokage smiled. "He's Uchiha, Hana. He'll always be arrogant. They all seem to be that way."

A small muscle at the corner of Hana's mouth twitched. "Hokage-sama, I say this with the greatest respect: shut your yap." Naruto only chuckled, and did as he was told. He did, at times, know when to hold his tongue. Hana turned back to Itachi. "You were saying?"

Itachi sighed, and his shoulders sagged. "I only want peace. If that's greedy, then so be it. Perhaps arrogance _does_ run in my family, but I have learned some measure of humility. As to being stupid, I can't answer that. But if you like, you can ask my brother, or Ino." Hana started at the mention of the Yamanaka girl. It had, for some reason, completely slipped her mind that Yamanaka Ino was with child, and that Itachi was the father. Hana had decided on her final question.

"How do you feel about becoming a father, Itachi?" At this question, his back went straight as a board, and his scent took on an odd pinkish tinge. _Uncertainty. To be expected._

"I know that it's good that the clan will continue now, even if Sasuke doesn't have children. That's not what bothers me. What bothers me is the fact that any child Ino may have by me would most likely be subjected to this village's opinion of me. I don't want anyone to hate my child because of what I have done. It isn't right. It's not Ino's fault, and it isn't the baby's fault either. The blame rests solely on _me_. It is _my_ burden, and I will bear it, and I will atone for it." His scent had become so thick with emotion that it was difficult for Hana to take in. He obviously loved Ino, and felt very strongly about fatherhood. That was not what she made her decision on. It was the fact that he said that it was all his fault. He took responsibility for his actions. Itachi's scent was white again, having lost the uncertain pinkness. Hana swallowed. _This is not the Uchiha Itachi who killed his clan. He has been reborn…_

The Rokudaime said quietly, "How long will it take for you to reach a determination, Hana-san?"

"None. He is innocent. Not saying he didn't do what we all know he did; that's not the point. I set out to find out if he has changed." She liked her lips nervously, her hand unconsciously straying to her pocket where Itachi's flower rested. "He has. Bring them back in." Naruto stood, and slid the door open

"Get back in here. Hana's finished." Naruto seemed to be bubbling with excitement, though it was held strictly in check. The other clan heads filed back into the room, sitting on their cushions around the low table. When they all were seated, and the door closed, Naruto's voice came calmly over to her. "Inuzuka-san, please inform the rest of us as to your determination."

Hana stood, and inclined her head to Naruto and the rest of them. "I have come to the conclusion that Uchiha Itachi has reformed." Another outburst of murmurs made the circuit of the room. She held up a hand. "My nose is the best in this village. I know he has told the truth. The question is, what will _you_ do with it?" She smirked at them, almost surprised at her gall. Not one of the other clan heads, save Sasuke, was less than twenty years her senior. She raised an eyebrow at them, daring them to question her abilities.

Finally, Hyuuga Haishi cleared his throat. "What will our course of action be, Hokage-sama?" They all turned to the young man at the head of the table. He smiled in an almost nervous way.

"Well," He scratched the back of his neck, "It's not like he just ran away and did a couple of stupid things before he even made chuunin." Sasuke scowled as Naruto took a pot-shot at him. "He was ANBU. So, I think that two years of doing nothing but B-rank and below missions under Kakashi's close supervision would be sufficient to get him back into the swing of things. That would include weekly evaluations by Hana and Tsunade-sama, as well as a yearly hearing. At the end of those two years, if and only if progress is considered good enough, he'll be free to do what I feel really needs to be done." They all looked questioningly at him. "He'll start to rebuild the Konoha Police Department. It was started by his family, so he should be the one to resurrect it."

The clan heads all blinked. Sasuke included. Hana was pleasantly surprised. How in the world this had happened, she was unsure. She turned to look at Itachi, who merely sat there, stunned. Naruto took a breath, then stood. "Will the Uchiha Clan please rise?" Sasuke and Itachi stood. "Uchiha Itachi, you are to report at dawn two days from today to the Konoha Ninja Academy. There, you will receive your gear. You are _all_ dismissed." With that, he simply turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Itachi's eyes wouldn't blink. It was as if they had lost the ability to do so. Sasuke laughed at him. "So, I won't have to look after Ino after all." The elder brother came to a realization. Sasuke had been planning this all along. His suspicious glance was met with another laugh. "You didn't _actually_ think I'd let you leave again, did you?" Itachi rolled his eyes. "Look at it this way, Aniki. You'll be able to watch your kid grow up. That can be your way of atonement. Care for the next generation of the Uchiha."

"When did you become our father, Sasuke?" Itachi's frown actually made _him_ look very much like their father, but he couldn't see that. Sasuke looked more like their mother, but acted like their father so much at times that it was scary.

"The second they let me in the door, Aniki. Oh, I just remembered…you need to ask Ino something, _don't you_?" His voice had taken on a half-commanding, half-mischievous tone.

Itachi goggled at his brother. "Is that a threat, Sasuke?" He couldn't believe that his brother was all but ordering him to marry Ino. It wasn't as if he wouldn't have asked her, now that he would be staying. The fact that Sasuke could sit there and smile at him like that while telling him he needed to do something was just a little too much. Sasuke's raised eyebrow gave him pause, however. "Hai, Sasuke-_sama_." He put just a dash of mocking into the title, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Just then, both brothers became aware of the large man who stood over them. He was wearing a green kimono with a red obi, and had long blonde hair held into a ponytail at the back of his head.

"What are you going to ask my daughter, Uchiha?" Yamanaka Inoshi's eyes bore into Itachi. After a long moment, he rose to his feet.

"I was going to ask her to be my wife, Yamanaka-san." His voice came out more calm than he felt. He was certainly glad for that, because he knew that if he didn't show himself to be calm enough, this florist would eat him alive. The man's hand started moving toward him, and he readied himself to be strangled. It never happened. Inoshi's hand came to rest on his left shoulder, and he blinked. When he looked at Inoshi's face, he saw anger battling with relief and sadness.

"You hurt my baby girl, and I'll use your guts to fertilize my roses." He said this with a smile, which was all the more frightening. Inoshi then turned to Sasuke. "He has your permission?" Sasuke hid his smile with a cough, and then nodded. The blond haired man faced Itachi once again. "Then, you have mine as well. But remember about the roses." He turned away and strode to the door. Itachi felt as if he were going to vomit.

"Sasuke, can we leave now?" He asked his brother, and then turned to the rest of the clan heads. "That is, unless anyone_ else_ wants to give me any advice?" He put all the sarcasm he could muster into his voice. Inuzuka Hana simply laughed and embraced him.

"Welcome back, Itachi. Now, get the hell out of here and go see Ino." She shoved both him and Sasuke toward the door. They complied with alacrity, and were back at the Uchiha compound in less than half an hour, though they were walking slowly.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, ok. I know I used some Japanese in this chapter. I usually don't but it was tempting. Itachi asks "Sasuke, Daijoubu desu ka?" which means "Sasuke, you okay?" Daijouju also means "okay" or "I'm okay," so Sasuke said "Daijoubu." meaning, "I'm okay." Inuzuka Hana's name has a double-meaning. 'hana' can mean "flower," but it can also mean "nose." Oddly enough (and I so did not know while I was writing it, but it's actually really accurate to the character). Sasuke calls Itachi "Aniki," which has a familiar connotation, something like "big brother." Don't ask me about the actual literal meaning. I'm too lazy to do that much research. Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I'm looking for a beta-reader for my newer stuff. Victims? Er, that is, volunteers? 


	11. The Gift of Life

**A/N:**Ha! I bet you guys thought I forgot about Risa and the rest of them...No way! I have been working on this chapter for some time now. It's the last one. I know I said that there would not be a happy ending, but I am kind of a sucker for those, so anyone who was looking for the 'everyone dies' ending will just have to be disappointed. Warnings: nervous Itachi, Ino in labor (swearing and thowing things...scary), and more fluff than you can shake a stick at. So, I hope you like the final chapter of _A Meaning In Death_. I had to rework it six times. Thank you all for your reviews, and being so supportive. This story really has been one of my very favorites, and I'm glad that so many of you have said that you like it.

**Legal Stuffiness**: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters therein.

* * *

Last time... 

"You hurt my baby girl, and I'll use your guts to fertilize my roses." He said this with a smile, which was all the more frightening. Inoshi then turned to Sasuke. "He has your permission?" Sasuke hid his smile with a cough, and then nodded. The blond haired man faced Itachi once again. "Then, you have mine as well. But remember about the roses." He turned away and strode to the door. Itachi felt as if he were going to vomit.

"Sasuke, can we leave now?" He asked his brother, and then turned to the rest of the clan heads. "That is, unless anyone_ else_ wants to give me any advice?" He put all the sarcasm he could muster into his voice. Inuzuka Hana simply laughed and embraced him.

"Welcome back, Itachi. Now, get the hell out of here and go see Ino." She shoved both him and Sasuke toward the door. They complied with alacrity, and were back at the Uchiha compound in less than half an hour, though they were walking slowly.

* * *

**A Meaning In Death

* * *

Chapter 11:** The Gift of Life 

Ino lay sleeping on the couch in Sasuke's living room. Tsunade was sitting by the window, watching for the brothers to return. After her talk with Naruto, she was surprised, and not a little angry that he had gone over her head like that. But, he was Hokage now, like she was, and had taken on the same duties that she had. He had the clan heads' support, which was the important thing. That was not an easy thing to attain, and she had been secretly pleased by the clever way that he had gained it.

She saw them coming, and went to meet them at the door. She slid it open, adopting a stern expression. "Sasuke, go to bed. Itachi, come with me." Tsunade's smile spread over her lips as she led the way into the living room. The woman said nothing, but only pointed at the sleeping girl on the couch. After she'd done that, she left the room, proceeding to the guest bedroom she'd been placed in.

* * *

Was she dreaming? Ino opened her eyes. Itachi sat next to her on the couch, running his fingers through her hair. His face was full of a peaceful expression. "Ashiteru yo," He said, which had to confirm the fact that she was dreaming. Ino blinked up at him. 

"Itachi?"

A small smile formed on his shapely lips, and she sighed. _I don't care if this is a dream or not. I love that smile._ "Ashiteru wa, Itachi. Where did you go?"

"To the clan meeting with Sasuke. I met your father." Ino's eyes widened. No, this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare! How was he still alive and whole? If Yamanaka Inoshi got hold of him, he would be dead by now, right? Then he said something else that shocked her even more. "They're letting me stay." Then, he seemed to get nervous, and showed it by gnawing on his bottom lip.

Itachi stood up, and pulled her into a sitting position. She was quite bewildered. What was he doing? She watched in a mesmerized way as he sank down to his knees in front of her. His face was an almost comical mask of nervousness. She had to be dreaming. Uchiha Itachi was never nervous. "Itachi, what are you doing?"

His face suddenly became very serious, and she halted any questions. He lifted a hand to her face, tracing her cheekbone, and her jaw. Itachi released the Sharingan. This was not something she had ever seen him do before. She could tell that he had a hard time seeing. He was nearly blind without the use of his bloodline limit. What was he doing that he felt the need to do this? Seeming to sense this question, he said, "I wanted you to look into my true eyes, Ino. Do you like what you see?"

"What is this about, Itachi?"

"I want you to answer me, Ino."

She looked into his eyes. "I see a man. I see you. Of course I like what I see. I love you."

"Do you love me enough to look at me every day for the rest of your life?" That gave her pause. She blinked. Had he just asked what she thought he did?

"Yes."

He smiled, and said, "Then…then, if you do, w-will you marry me?" At that, she simply stared for a long moment and then laughed.

"Baka! Of course I'll marry you! When?" Her arms flew around his neck, and she jumped onto him. They fell in a hilarious heap to the floor, Ino laughing—rather giggling wildly—and Itachi chuckling for lack of anything else to do. "You were nervous about that, weren't you?" She asked as she hooked her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hai, a little."

"Why? You should have known I'd say yes. For crying out loud, Itachi, we're going to have a child together." She smiled down at him, feeling for once that everything really would be alright. She didn't have to fool herself, or pretend, ever again. "So, when do you want to do this?"

He looked pensive for a long time. "Have to discuss that with the clan head." He said, hooking his thumb toward the other end of the house where Sasuke's bedroom lay. Ino stood up, and pulled her fiancé (_I have a fiancé! I'm getting married! Yatta!_) up from the floor.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go wake him up." Her hand had Itachi's wrist in a death-grip, and she was dragging him down the hall before he could protest. Soon, she was banging on Sasuke's door. He came to the door wearing nothing but a bed sheet and a scowl. Ino lifted an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment. His hair was mussed, and there was a mark on his neck that looked suspiciously like a hickey. Her eyes widened when she saw Shizune coming out of the bathroom in Sasuke's bathrobe. "Gomen, Sasuke. Um," She stammered, "Itachi and I were wondering when we could get married."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke waved a dismissive hand. "Any time before it becomes physically evident that you're pregnant. How about…" He seemed to do mental calculations. "How about the first of April?"

"Don't make me hit you, Sasuke. I'm not having my wedding on April Fool's Day. The second is fine." Ino stuck her tongue out at him as he slammed the door in her face. "Itachi, is he always like that?" Turning to him, she was going to ask him more questions about his family, but was hauled off of her feet and thrown over his shoulder. She slapped at his back as he started walking. "Where are you taking me?"

"My old room. It's a bit dusty, but the bed's still functional." She swallowed audibly at the sound of his voice. Apparently, he felt that his brother had the right idea.

"Do I at least have a choice?"

He laughed. "Maybe. Depends."

"On?"

"You'll see." She didn't like the sound of that, or of the amusement in his voice. He opened a door, and turned on the lights. The room was painted a dark blue, and ANBU masks hung dusty on the walls. It had not been opened since the last night he'd been in the house. Being that he was obsessively neat at all times, Itachi's room simply looked as if it had dulled with the dust. Everything was exactly as he had left it. "Hm." He closed the door, and deposited Ino on the bed.

Dust motes flew everywhere, and Ino coughed. He looked at her and cocked his head to one side, smiling. What was he up to? "Help me?" He said, and opened the closet. There was a large plastic bin that held bedding. He pulled out sheets and a comforter, not covered with dust. They were a little musty, but they would do for the night. Not knowing what was going on, she helped him make the bed. Then, he turned out the light. She felt herself being lifted from the floor and being carried to the bed.

Now, he said, "Which side?" Was that what he meant by her having a choice?

"Right." She picked one arbitrarily, since she usually slept in the middle of her bed. He put her on the right-hand side, and crawled in next to her, his arms slipping around her waist and his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. Her body was nestled against his, and it felt so nice…it felt right.

There was a short pause, and then Itachi said, "Good night, Ino."

Ino smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Good night, Itachi." Then, she took a moment to think. "Don't think that just because you met my dad today that it excuses you from coming with me tomorrow before Hinata's party."

Itachi groaned. "Do I have to? He said that he was going to use my guts to fertilize the roses." That made Ino laugh. Now that was one she hadn't heard. Usually, she heard her father threaten Akimichi-san by saying he would use his liver to make a special plant food for the heliotropes. Or that he would use Nara-san's head as a vase.

"Don't worry about him." She cracked her knuckles, the light popping noises echoing in the room. "I'll deal with him just fine." Soon after that, they'd both fallen asleep.

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki, get up!" Sasuke was banging hard on his brother's door. When Itachi finally came to the door, he found that he had slept in his clothes. "Itachi, there's someone here to see you." Sasuke led the way to the living room. Itachi was bleary, and when he saw who it was, he tried to turn around and go back the way he'd come. "Oh, no. They're going to be your inlaws soon. Go and face the music, brother." The younger pushed the elder into the living room and shut the door to the hallway. It was cruel, but it had to be done. Ino had been up for a long time, and he wondered at his brother for sleeping so long. 

Sasuke sat on the couch, and his brother joined him. Inoshi grinned wolfishly. "So, she said yes, did she?" Itachi nodded sleepily. "That's good. When's the wedding?"

"On the second of April." Sasuke said, well aware that his brother probably wasn't capable of coherent speech. He looked over at Ino and raised an eyebrow, then looked at Itachi. She rose and left the room, taking his silent cue to make tea. Sasuke looked at his brother. "So, Aniki, what are you going to name the kid?"

"I was going to leave that up to Ino." He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

Inoshi scoffed. "You can't leave it up to her. She'll name him something stupid."

Sasuke piped up, "She said that she'd name the baby Itachi if it was a boy."

At that, his brother seemed completely awake and lucid. "No." They all looked at him. "My son, if that is what it turns out to be, will not be named after me." He crossed his arms over his chest, indicating that he was going to put his foot down on the matter. Inoshi smiled.

"I see you have things well in hand, son. You'll need to. Ino's quite a handful." He sighed, remembering. "Itachi, I'm going to warn you. She's a little cranky sometimes." Both Sasuke and Itachi snorted. "I see you've discovered that already. Ok. Then I'll be completely frank. She eats too much, she's loud, and she's really quite bitchy."

"I HEARD THAT! DADDY, YOU STOP FILLING ITACHI'S HEAD WITH YOUR NONSENSE!" Inoshi covered his ears at the thundering voice of his daughter. He gave Itachi the 'are you sure you want to do this' look, and when he got no response, he shrugged. A moment later, Ino came in with tea for everyone. Her voice was low and pleasant. "Daddy. Now what did I tell you about telling him horrible things about me?"

"But Ino, dear, you really do pig out. And you just proved that you're loud. Not to mention bitchy." Her father covered his head as she swatted at him with the back of her hand. "See what I mean?" Sasuke stifled a laugh by drinking his tea. It was obvious where Ino got her sense of humor. Inoshi would be an interesting person to have around. At least, things would never really be boring!

* * *

Ino walked down the street with Itachi, smiling ear-to-ear. She wore a beautiful blue kimono with white cranes flying over the back, her purple obi tied into a perfect drum. Itachi had borrowed a black kimono from his brother, who walked on the other side of Ino in silvery gray. "You boys look so handsome!" She said as she beamed at Itachi and Sasuke. "Sasuke, where's Shizune?" The woman was supposed to have met them at the house. 

"She'll be along. Said she had something to take care of at the hospital." He surreptitiously glanced at she and Itachi. "What do you think of her, Ino?"

At that question, Ino was a little startled, but recovered quickly. "Oh, I think she's really great. A little old for you, maybe, but other than that, I'd say go for it." Sasuke grunted noncommittally. "Sasuke, don't make me hurt you."

"As if." He said, and his face took on the signature 'Sasuke smirk' that he was famous for. It didn't affect her anywhere near the way it used to. She had an almost overwhelming urge to give him a noogie. Instead, she settled for cuffing him soundly on the back of his head. "Ino-neechan, please! The hair…"

"Teme." She sighed. Being his sister was going to be hard. Ino really wished she had Sakura around. If she did, then they could complain together. Two against one when it was dealing with Sasuke was actually pretty fair odds.

* * *

"I'm scared, Neji." They were standing in a room alone. Hiashi was about to make the announcement, and he felt her trembling against him. 

"Hinata, it will be fine. Look at me." She turned her face up toward his, and he looked into the pale depths of her eyes. "You'll do fine. I'm here with you." She smiled, and he melted inside. A small shiver passed through him as her lips barely touched his. He suddenly felt a jolt in his stomach, and pulled her tighter against him, deepening their kiss. Her small voice sounded in a tiny whimper, and he very nearly lost his mind. How long was Hiashi going to make them wait to be married? He was well aware of what went on after the wedding's festivities, and it didn't phase him in the least. If anything, he looked forward to it.

Reluctantly, the two of them pulled away from each other as they heard the murmurs begin. "Take my hand, Hinata." She did, and they stepped out into the banquet hall of the Hyuuga main house.

* * *

The applause erupted as the two stepped into the hall. Hinata was startled, and clung to Neji's arm. Hanabi, who stood to one side, came forward and hugged her sister. "You'll be happy, Hinata, I know you will. And on the off chance that I'm wrong," she looked over at Neji, "he'll have me to answer to. Got that, Neji?" He smirked down at the willowy young woman. Her gaze was more penetrating than his own, and it was not long before his smirk disappeared. 

"Hai, Hanabi-sama. I got it." When the girl went back to where she had been standing, Neji leaned over to his fiancé. "Your sister's a little scary, Hinata." The woman nodded, still clinging to him. This did not last long, because the throng rushed forward to congratulate them. There were so many people, that she barely had time to shake all of the hands that were presented. Then, she saw her teammates, Kiba and Shino. The stood in front of her, heedless of the crowd.

"Hinata-chan, why didn't you tell me that you were getting married?" Kiba had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was tapping his foot in irritation and frowning. She stammered for a moment, and then he started laughing. "It's all right, Hinata-chan! I'm glad you're happy. You are happy, aren't you?"

"Hai, Kiba-kun. I am." She could feel Neji's eyes on her, burning into her in a way that she found to be most pleasant. Shino had been silent up until now. He merely leaned down and smiled, then kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations, Hinata-chan." She smiled. He was like the big brother she never had, but not so openly protective as Kiba was. The two of them moved away, going to get food and find other friends. The next person Hinata recognized was Nara Shikamaru. He slinked forward, hands in his pockets, staring at the floor. Akimichi Chouji, who had come up with him, elbowed him in the ribs, and sighed.

"Hinata-chan, Shikamaru isn't being very social today. He's not on good terms with T-mmrph!" The young Nara had clamped a hand over Chouji's mouth, and tried to glare and smile at the same time.

"Congratulations, Hinata-chan, Neji. I wish you all the best. Now, Chouji, what were you saying?" His friend nearly bit him, and then offered his regards as well. This excange left Hinata blinking in surprise. Those two were very odd. Next came Kurenai and Kakashi. Her teacher rushed over, and embraced her.

"Oh, Hinata, you're getting married? I'm so excited! Now, if _someone_ would just take the initiative, we'd both be set!" The red-eye'd jounin said this pointedly, jabbing Kakashi in the ribs. He simply shrugged. The woman sighed. "Anyway, when are you two getting married?" Neither of them knew, so they just shrugged and said they would have to talk to Hiashi.

Ino, Itachi, and Sasuke walked up after a long line of acquaintances. Neji sidled in front of her slightly. It was quite clear that he did not trust Sasuke. "Ano, Neji?" He looked down at her. "We can't appear afraid of him. It would show us to be weak. Let me greet him." He did as he was asked, and Hinata stepped forward.

Itachi and Sasuke both bowed low, formally. Ino rolled her eyes. Sasuke stepped forward, and said, "Hinata-san, I apologize for my actions before. Will you ever forgive me?" His eyes were downcast, and it was obvious that he was feeling a large amount of shame.

She said, "It would not befit our clans to be at odds, Sasuke. I know that you were not exactly in your right mind. I can forgive you. But you must promise me something."

"Anything, Hinata-san."

"Promise me that you will stop calling me that. It's Hinata or Hinata-chan. All my friends call me that." Neji seemed amazed at her capacity to forgive him, and Sasuke smiled in relief, nodding and stepping back.

Ino dragged Itachi forward, and she hugged Hinata. "Guess what!" the blond was effervescent. "I'm getting married too! Itachi's staying. Can you believe it?"

* * *

Seven and a half months later… 

"Is she supposed to be screaming like that?" Itachi looked worriedly at the door to the room Ino was in. Shizune patted his arm. None of them wanted to go in there. Well, Itachi did, but the last time he tried, she'd grabbed a pair of foreceps out of the doctor's hands and hurled them at him. If he hadn't shut the door, they'd have embedded themselves in his head, and not the wooden partition.

Kakashi kicked Itachi's foot. "Hey, don't worry about her, kid. She's tough." He scratched his head. Kurenai sat next to him, and Itachi sat on his other side, while Shizune paced. She seemed very nervous. Sasuke was away on a mission with Naruto, and though they were due back any moment, things seemed to be progressing more quickly than expected. The young clan head had wanted very badly to be there for the birth of the next generation of his clan.

The last time Shizune had gone in, she was about to start pushing, and now, with all of the screaming they heard, it was clear that things would be over soon. Moments after Kakashi's reassurance, two dark blurs were seen pelting through the hallways of Konoha Hospital. Sliding to a stop, Naruto nearly fell over Shizune, and Sasuke bowled over his brother. "Aniki, how is she?"

Shizune made Naruto sit down, and turned to Sasuke. "She's fine. The screaming is normal." Then they heard a string of obscenities echo through the hallway, and she winced. "Even that." Both young men nodded, and Sasuke sat down. They all proceeded to laugh at Itachi, whose eyes widened because of the threats being yelled at him through the door.

Naruto smiled. "Do you really think she would cut that off with a butter knife?" Sasuke seemed as if he were trying (for the sake of decency) not to burst out laughing. Kakashi hunched his shoulders and read the latest installment of Icha Icha Violence, not looking at anyone. He knew better. Shizune simply stared at the younger members of the company. She was still nervous. Not that she had mentioned it to Itachi—she hadn't wanted him to worry—but Ino's mother had nearly died in childbirth. The last thing she wanted was for Itachi to have that kind of scare.

All of the screaming suddenly stopped, and Itachi was suddenly no longer in his seat. Before anyone really saw what happened, he had run to the door and ripped it off of its hinges to get to Ino. Sasuke just blinked in confusion at the spot where his brother had been, while Naruto timidly inched toward the broken door to peer through it. Then, there came a series of strangled sobs and one last scream, then all was still again.

Shizune strode into the room, and found something that she had never in all her life expected to see. There was Uchiha Itachi, holding his wife with one arm, and a tiny bundle in the other. Ino was holding another bundle. Twins? Shizune nearly swooned. How had she not seen that in her examinations? The medic turned to her and said, "A girl and a boy." She grinned and stuck her head out the door.

"Everything's fine! They had a girl and a boy. Twins!" Her face hurt from smiling. Sasuke ran forward, grabbing her arm as he went, and hauled her back through the door and to Ino's bedside.

"Ino, let me see them." His voice was deep and calm, but he looked nothing of the sort. She was now holding both of them, and she shifted the little bundles so that he could see them. His eyes latched onto them, and they grew wide. It was almost as if he wanted to see them for himself, just so that he knew the clan would continue. Sasuke's chin started to tremble, and he reached out a shaking hand to ghost his finger across the forehead of the blue-wrapped baby. "What are you going to name them?"

Itachi looked down at Ino, who smiled up at him. She shifted the pink bundle. "This is Sakura."

The elder Uchiha was silent for a moment, but then said, "We would like your permission to name the boy Shishui." It was customary among the Uchiha to ask permission of the clan heads what to name children. It had long since been decided that, of course, any girl they had would be named Sakura, since it was because of her that they met. Sasuke seemed to think of this for a long moment, and then nodded, never taking his eyes from the babies.

Sasuke carefully placed a hand on the forehead of each sleeping babe. "Uchiha Shishui, Uchiha Sakura. May their lives be full of peace." Shizune tugged at him once he had performed his first duty in the lives of his neice and nephew. He allowed himself to be led from the room, and sat shakily down on the bench outside the door.

"Ano sa! How do they look?" Naruto asked, just as excited as always.

"They're beautiful." Sasuke said, staring at the floor. His voice seemed far away. He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, and then stood. "Since everyone is fine, I'm going to go home." With that, he left, walking slowly down the hallways.

Shizune followed, and fell in step beside him. "Ano, Sasuke?"

"Hmn?"

"You know, I'd like one of those." She smiled, thinking of the babies Ino was holding, but did not look at him.

"We would have to be married first."

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"So, do you really want to marry _me_?" He seemed to be in one of his self-loathing moods. She hated when he got like that. The last time he was in one of those funks, he wouldn't even look at her for a week.

Shizune rolled her eyes at him. "Sasuke, look at me." He did, and his face was pained, with the corners of his mouth turned down slightly. "Do I look like I care that you betrayed the village? I wouldn't stay with you if I did. Do you want to marry me, Sasuke?"

"It's not that. I do, but—"

"Then it's settled." He goggled at her. She nearly laughed, but managed to hold it in. "No buts. You go and do whatever clan-head stuff you have to do to set it up, and tell me when. I'll be there." He was so surprised that he was utterly speechless. Then, he was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind.

"Sasuke-teme! You're getting married?" Naruto grinned broadly as Sasuke threw him off, swearing. "We could get married together! Risa-chan said she would marry me!" The Rokudaime jumped up and did a happy little dance, looking less than dignified, but it was Naruto, so they didn't mind. "Ne, Sasuke, what do you think?" The Uchiha pushed himself to his feet, and stared at Naruto.

Sasuke eyed him as if he expected to be attacked again, then his face broke out into a mischievous grin, and he said, "Screw the clan heads, we'll do it. Shizune, how does next week sound?" Again, Shizune's face broke into a grin. She nodded. "Thursday, at the Uchiha main house. We'll have the Godaime marry us at sunset. How does that sound, Naruto?" The young Hokage grinned wider than before.

"I'll make sure neither of us have any missions for a while. Honeymoons, you know." Shizune and Sasuke stared at him. The dark-haired young man had suddenly developed a twitch under his right eye. Shizune knew that twitch. Sasuke was now mentally scarred by the image of Naruto having sex. She burst out laughing, and threw her arms around both of them.

"Next Thursday, then."

* * *

Shizune and Risa sat in the tea room in the Uchiha main house. Both wore formal uchikake kimono, and more makeup than they had in their entire lives. Risa's hand was straying up to the uncomfortable arrangement her hair was in. There were little jingling ornaments in it, so many that it had taken Ino half an hour just to arrange Risa's hair. Risa's uchikake was a deep green, and had a subtle pattern of fish over the back and sleeves. Shizune's was dark blue, with—what else but—the Uchiha fan embroidered on the back, but also red cranes flowing over the sleeves and hem. They were waiting for Konohamaru to come and fetch them. 

"Are you nervous, Shizune?"

"No. I'm not." Risa could tell that the woman was lying.

"Me too." They were marrying two of the most prominent men in the entire village, perhaps even the fire country. The risks were many, but they didn't care. Risa was ready for whatever might come. The only problem she had was that she would have to deal with the boring aspects of being a Hokage's wife. Ceremony, pretense, and all of that idiocy. These were not things she was looking forward to.

"Ladies?" Konohamaru appeared in the doorway, looking uncomfortable in the extreme. His formal kimono looked wrong on him. Both women stood, and took deep breaths, then followed the young man from the room, gliding down the halls with small steps out to the rear of the house, where there was a formal garden, maintained by Sasuke. The light of the afternoon was golden, and the leaves of the willows seemed to glow. It was beautiful.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened. Risa looked beautiful. He straightened his Hokage robes. He'd not wanted to wear them, but Tsunade had insisted. Remembering the argument, he nearly reached up to his head. The compromise had been that he not wear the hat. He could live with that. He hated that thing. As it was, he was sweating buckets, because he was nervous. If the hat had been added in, making him uncomfortable, he'd probably have just bolted. But now that he saw Risa, his usual grin widened to an absurd size. The green of her kimono made her eyes stand out, as if they needed it! He just couldn't stop looking at her.

* * *

For just a moment, Sasuke's heart stopped. Shizune was stately in dark blue silk, and though he didn't approve of the makeup, he could see the woman he loved underneath it. She walked next to Risa, gliding gently toward him. As he waited for what seemed like an eternity for her to reach the small area strewn with Sakura petals, he marveled at how his life had gone from hell to as close to heaven as he could imagine. And as Shizune put her hand in his, he said a silent prayer of thanks to Sakura. It was all her doing. Everything. This life he had was a gift from her. The fact that his clan would be…no. The fact that it _was_ revived, was because of her. That he had someone to be with him, hold him, and love him as he loved them, was also because of her. And as he glanced past Shizune at the people surrounding him, he thanked her again. He had friends. Real friends. A feeling that before was alien to him washed over his mind and heart with full force. He was, for the first time in his life, truly happy. 

"All right. Now that we're all here, let's do this." Tsunade had never been a very formal Hokage, which was the source of much debate, but Sasuke didn't mind. This was an occasion among friends. "We are here today to join these young people in marriage. I have already instructed them on how hard it will be, so none of you are allowed to do so after the ceremony is over. Got that, Inoshi?" There was a loud laugh from the middle of the crowd, and the Godaime smiled. He was truly a strange man.

"Now, Sasuke. Do you take Shizune to be your wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and health, until death and beyond?" She looked into his eyes, and seemed to be searching for something. Did she still not trust him? Shizune was like her daughter, he knew. But, if this was to be his mother-in-law, he thought he should reassure her.

He smiled at the Hokage, then turned back to Shizune. "Until death, and beyond."

"And you Shizune?" The older woman's tone was rather sharp.

"In sickness, health, good times, bad times, until death and beyond." Her grip tightened on Sasuke's hand, almost painfully. He took it in both of his, and they waited for Naruto and Risa's vows to be said.

* * *

Naruto's throat was very dry. He was getting married? Was he insane? He looked around for an exit. Was he ready for this? Really ready? He felt twitchy. But then, he looked at the woman standing next to him. Fear? What fear? Naruto didn't know why he was so nervous. Not like he was going to screw up. He could never screw up with Risa. As the Godaime came to stand before them, Risa took his hand. 

"Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime of Konoha. Do you take Morimoto Risa to be your wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and health, until death and beyond?" She was smiling at him. He felt, for some reason, like he had a mother. Or, a grandmother. Either way, he knew that Tsunade loved him like a son. Naruto gave her a wink and then turned to Risa.

"Until death and beyond, I take Morimoto Risa to be my wife." He squeezed her hand. Why was his heart hammering like this?

"And you, Risa?"

"Until death and beyond, I take Uzumaki Naruto to be my husband." Naruto smiled at her, and she at him.

"Now," Tsunade said, "I'd say it's about time. You are now married. What we have joined today, let no one tear apart." In a lower voice, she spoke to the two newly married couples. "Turn around, guys." Applause erupted from the many people seated all around them. "Party?" Naruto and Sasuke both turned back to Tsunade, and nearly laughed.

Sasuke held up a hand for silence. "Dinner will be served in the courtyard. If anyone is feeling up to it, there will be music and dancing in the pavilion next door." Naruto smiled broadly at his friend. Sasuke looked over at him. "Oi. Dobe, come here." Naruto excused himself from Risa's side. When he approached, Sasuke held out a hand.

"Teme," The Uchiha was stiff as a board when Naruto hugged him, but relaxed after a moment, and even returned the embrace. "I'm glad you're back." He thumped the other man on the back, and pulled away. Sasuke still had a stunned look on his face. "I wish Sakura was here, though."

A warm breeze blew through the garden, bringing with it a faint sound, as if someone were laughing in the distance. Naruto blinked, confused. Sasuke smiled faintly, taking Shizune by the hand once again, and putting an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Then he looked over to where Ino and Itachi sat, holding Sakura and Shishui respectively. He smiled wider and then shook his head. "She is, Naruto. She is."

End, A Meaning In Death

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you again for your reviews, and your support. I really am sorry that it took me so long to finish this. It's been a wonderful experience. -wipes eyes- Love you guys!  



End file.
